


Before The Dawn

by DestielHardcoreLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Castiel, Were-Creatures, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have been playmates since they were children and grew up together. Everyone has known they were mates, including their parents. But because of Castiel’s step mother, Dean is forced to leave. It isn’t until 4 years later that Dean has a chance to claim his mate but its dangerous not only for himself but for Castiel as well. If he’s caught in the run before Dean can get to him, both of them will lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my DCBB15 fic! I am so happy to finally be posting this! Please please let me know what you all think!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful weedom from ffn.net and swlfangirl here on A03.
> 
> My wonderful artist slyther-sin over at tumblr!

                                                                             

  
  
  


_Castiel frowned toward his bedroom door as it slammed shut for the third time that day.  The first being a steward telling him of his step mother’s demand to see him, the second had been himself storming up here and the last...had been her.  She was the reason why he was sulking and not wanting to join his family for dinner.  When he told the steward as much, Lilith had come to fetch him herself.  At first glance she was beautiful, long flowing honey gold hair and glittering blue eyes.  But only a few knew that the glittering was actual malice and contempt._

_Especially when it came to the youngest and soon to be the only Omega in the royal family.  His father Cain never cared what he did, as long as he did well in his lessons and stayed out of trouble.  He’d had enough trouble with his second oldest Gabriel to allow for any more mischief.  But Lilith wanted him to be well spoken and proper with the grace that she herself had.  Castiel had only been four years old when he first rolled his eyes at her requests.  He learned quickly to fear the small little smile that would stretch her lips as she crossed the room to him, slapping him hard across the face._

_“You are only worth the amount an Alpha is willing to pay...so If I were you, I’d learn quickly to gain the favor of someone with royal blood,” Lilith snarled in his face.  Castiel had wanted nothing more than to run crying from the room but he stayed and endured her ridiculous lessons._

_Thankfully, his father had complained about the lessons himself by the time Castiel had turned six.  They were pointless and he would rather have his son learn to ride a horse than prance around a room flirting.  Lilith tried to argue but Cain was the King and he overpowered her in Castiel’s favor, even requesting that Castiel had a playmate his own age._

_That was how Castiel had been introduced to the Winchester family.  A wonderful happy, warm, and safe family that Castiel fell in love with immediately.  John was a Conri, High Alpha, to a pack of wolves that resided in the southeast of Willow’s Grove.  A rather large piece of land that had been gifted to Henry Winchester, John’s father, by the previous Wolf King, Lucifer Fenrir._

_Their world had plummeted into a dark and dangerous time during Lucifer’s childhood.  The humans wanted control over everything, wanted nothing more than to push all creatures to extinction.  There were Elves, Fairies, Were Creatures, Mages, Dragons and so many more.  The Humans craved to be the supreme race and were at the brink of winning when they invaded Arthion, home to residing King of the Elves, Crius.  He nearly submitted, wanting the war to be over, to stop the bloodshed of his own kind.  Then Lucifer ascended the throne in Willow’s Grove as Ulfric, King of the Wolves and all other were creatures,, and with him he brought a new purpose, a new weapon to push the humans back to their own land.  That weapon had been the Winchester pack._

_Every member of Lucifer’s council thought him mad, believing the rumors that the Winchester pack were nothing more but rogues and vagabonds.  Lucifer only laughed at them, placing his childhood friend Henry Winchester as the General over all of his armies. Together, they marched in Arthion to unite with the Elves and finally overpowered the greedy humans.  They could do nothing but surrender, retreating back to their own land where they were watched closely._

_Henry and Lucifer remained friends the years following the end of the war, even allowing for Cain and John to become playmates when they were children. The two pups grew up together, becoming tenacious Alpha’s and even though John decided to leave, their brotherly love for each other stayed strong.  Cain had tried in the beginning to keep John in Lupanar City, to stay at his side as he dealt with court life but the moment John laid eyes on Mary Campbell in the town square, Cain knew he’d lost.  Mary had been the daughter of a merchant, a quick witted but soft spoken Omega that had John’s wolf singing. Cain had embraced his friend as John chose to move back to his family home in New Haven to be mated with Mary._

_Mary had been everything Castiel dreamed a mother should be.  Instantly taking in Castiel as one of her own, singing softly to him when he was scared or anxious.  Reading to him every night with all the different voices before tucking him in. Castiel loved her and would even call her mother secretly when no one could hear him._

_Mary’s second pup, Samuel, initially had been his intended playmate since Castiel was only a year older.  Instead, he grew rather attached to the oldest of the Winchester pups, Dean.  Amazing and beautiful Dean who always smiled at him, who taught him everything from riding to hunting and even to defend himself while in his human form._

_Dean never once treated him any differently, even if Castiel would shy away from blood or cry when an animal was hurt.  His best friend would talk him through it until Castiel would smile or give him a warm hug to make him feel that much safer.  His time was spent almost evenly between the two brothers; reading and writing lessons with Sam while more physical lessons were with Dean outside.  Though if Castiel were to be honest with himself, he prefered the time with Dean more, he loved watching Dean interacting with John the most.  They’d either rough house or John would turn the lessons more serious and teach Dean how to fight.  Castiel had tried joining them once but they quickly learned that sparring was just not for him.  So he sat on the side with Sam, Mary, and the two youngest of the Winchester brood Adam and Krissy._

_He grew up with the Winchesters, they were always around and close by for when Castiel needed them the most. Cain even gave them their own rooms while they stayed in the castle. Though every month around the full moon, they would leave to make the two day journey from Lupanar to their home in New Haven. Everytime he would see their usual carriage being packed up Castiel would beg to go with them, crying into Mary’s or even Dean’s shirts when they had to say no.  Castiel absolutely hated being left behind with Lilith.  She behaved herself when Mary was around to look out for him but when she wasn’t...Lilith became cruel and malicious._

_Castiel should have known something was different when Lilith found him on his way back from spending time with Samuel in the library.  She cornered him against a wall, demanding to know when he was going to stop with pretending and realize that very soon, he would need to find a mate.  He was 16 now and in one year he would be presenting. Then they would learn what they already knew.  Castiel was an Omega, it had been easy to see even when he was a child.  It was common knowledge within their family and it never crossed his mind.  No one ever treated him any differently for it._

_No one except for Lilith._

_“Alpha’s will be sniffing around you now Castiel, you have the Omega scent already.  It won’t be long before they are going to try and take what they feel is theirs,” Lilith had growled out, her eyes growing hard and for a split second Castiel saw the hatred and bitterness lighting up beneath her careful mask._

_“Dean won’t be one of them if that’s what you’re assuming,” Castiel had snapped, frowning deeply at her as he continued towards his bedroom.  That had been before her summons of him and the three door slams.  After dinner she entered his room in a rage, bellowing out that Dean would do just that and all she was trying to do was protect him from it.  Castiel had rolled his eyes for the second time in his life and the responding slap was just as hard as the first one had been._

_“You’ll see Castiel, the second Dean catches that scent...he’ll take everything from you,” she growled, slamming his door shut.  Castiel felt his eyes burning and shook his head angrily.  Dean would never do such a thing to him...Dean cared for and loved him.  Castiel was rubbing his face gingerly when he finally heard the tell tale sound of tapping at his window.  He rushed over, eager to see his friend and unlocked the latch.  Dean tumbled in with a huge goofy grin and Castiel had to shush his excited laughter._

_“Cas!  You have to see my wolf form!” Dean hissed backing away from him.  Castiel couldn’t help but feel the bubble of excitement as he edged towards the bed, sitting up on it to give Dean more room.  With everything that had happened this day, he had almost forgotten that Dean was able to phase now, the transition of presenting and the soul of one’s wolf waking up on the 18th birthday.  Castiel had wanted so badly to be there when the Winchester’s left several days ago for New Haven.  From his earlier lessons with Sam, he found out that Dean presented as an Alpha, something everyone had known for years. The grin on Dean’s face was completely contagious as he tried to calm himself with slow breaths.  Just before his eyes could close though, Castiel was shooting off the bed._

_“Wait!” Castiel laughed softly reaching up to pull the necklace up and off Dean’s neck.  It was a stone carving that Sam had gifted Dean a few years ago, it was simple and pretty much worthless but it was invaluable to Dean._

_“Thanks Cas,” Dean sighed, his eyes growing a bit wide when Castiel’s fingers barely grazed the sides of his neck.  Castiel stilled and held his breath for a moment before quickly backing away with a smile.  Dean seemed to remember himself and laughed, a slight blush warming his cheeks as he closed his eyes again._

_Castiel had only seen his older brother’s phase before and even then his heart would stammer at how magnificent the wolves looked.  But this was something completely different.  There was a visible vibration along Dean’s skin, pulsing almost sluggishly at first. Dean gasped and fell to his hands and knees as the pulse grew tighter, a low groan leaving his mouth as his body practically exploded into fur.  Castiel felt a very dull throb begin between his legs as Dean grew to his full height as a wolf, his sandy brown fur highlighted with blacks and reds.  His form was huge, nearly filling up the entire space of his bedroom._

_“Dean…” He gasped, tentatively reaching out to touch at his fur.  Before he could though, Dean’s massive head turned to look at him, those beautiful moss green eyes blinking almost tiredly at him.  He was glorious and Castiel couldn’t take it anymore.  He scrambled off the bed eager to tangle his fingers into that soft fur, a quiet moan leaving his own mouth at how good it actually felt.  Dean grumbled low in his throat and Castiel grinned, reaching up to massage the tips of the wolf’s massive ears._

_“You are beautiful Dean,” Castiel whispered almost reverently, biting his lip a little shyly as he pushed off his robe with slightly trembling fingers.  Dean whined low in his throat and tried to back away but there was just no room for him to go.  Castiel still had on his sleep pants but his upper body was bare and all Castiel wanted at this moment was to feel that fur even more along his skin.  Dean stilled, almost holding his breath as Castiel stepped closer, hugging his arms around Dean’s neck tightly.  It was one of the best things Castiel had ever felt in his life, even better than when Mary had held him for the very first time.  He heard Dean suck in a sharp breath and Castiel felt it too, something down deep clicked between them, a piece of a puzzle sliding into it’s home._

_At some point his eyes closed and he hadn’t been aware of Dean slowly phasing back, his arms circling around his waist to keep them pressed close together.  The scent of his friend wafted up to his nose and Castiel hummed softly, turning to bury his face into Dean’s neck to draw more of it into his lungs._

_“Cas…” Dean whispered, pulling away just enough to peer upon his face.  Castiel smiled softly at him, his fingers tracing Dean’s brow and cheek.  Dean started to inch his face closer when the sound of his bedroom door flew open, revealing an infuriated Lilith._

_“What is the meaning of this!” she screeched.  For a brief moment, Castiel was scared that Dean might shove him away, claim that Castiel had thrown himself at him.  But Dean only moved to stand before him, protecting him from his step mother._

_“How dare you think you can put your hands on him!  Guards!” she yelled, the sounds of even more footsteps echoing off the walls.  Castiel gasped and yanked on Dean’s hand._

_“Go…” he panted pushing Dean towards the window before his father’s guards could clamber into the room.  Lilith was still seething but Castiel ignored her._

_“Cas wait…” Dean gasped touching the side of Castiel’s face with just the tips of his fingers.  He looked so torn between staying and not wanting to get into more trouble than they already were.  Castiel shook his head and gently shoved him towards the window, watching with a clenching heart as Dean quickly disappeared down the rose trellis._

_Icy fingers wrapped around his bicep and he was hauled away from the open window, Lilith’s blood red face merely inches from his own.  She flung him away into the arms of one of the guards, turning to quickly close and latch the window._

_“That window stays locked do you understand?  I’m going to have a few words with your father,” she growled before she grabbed him again and threw him down on his bed, “and get dressed you little slut.”  Castiel felt his throat tighten and the back of his eyes burned as he watched her storm out of his bedroom.  He pulled on his shirt with trembling hands when he saw Dean’s necklace on the floor.  He scooped it up and held it tightly to his chest.  His father would be angry with him yes...but he wouldn’t do anything to Dean.  He wouldn’t..._

* * *

_Four days….it’d been four days since he heard or seen anything from Dean or any member of the Winchester household for that matter.  Lilith had been vigilant in keeping him locked up in his bedroom with only his teachers and older brother Gabriel to keep him company.  Not even Mary came by for their usual lessons and that alone was breaking his heart into a million pieces.  He knew without a doubt that Lilith was the sole cause for his friend’s sudden silence and it was eating away at his very soul._

_It was just before dawn of the fourth day when he woke up with the determination to demand to see his father and further demand that Dean be allowed to visit him again. He was just rising from his bed when the familiar tap at his window made him gasp, nearly tripping over himself to cross the room and pull it open. Dean barely stepped inside when Castiel flung himself at him, hugging him so tightly neither of them could breathe._

_“Dean!  Where have you been?” he gasped, his voice breaking.  Dean stayed quiet but he clutched around Castiel tighter, his face pressing into his neck.  He could practically feel and almost scent Dean’s distress, they weren’t mates yet and Castiel hadn’t presented...but he knew Dean.  He knew Dean better than anyone._

_“Dean?” he whispered running his fingers through Dean’s short hair, gently squeezing the back of his neck to massage at the bunched up muscles there.  Dean made a small sound of anguish in the back of his throat that had Castiel panicking._

__

_“What’s going on?  Tell me...please?” he asked finally getting Dean away from his neck.  He was shocked to see tears brimming in Dean’s eyes and when he went to cup the sides of his face Dean grabbed his wrists._

_“I-I have to leave Cas…” he muttered thickly.  Castiel felt his heart still, nearly plummeting down into his stomach._

_“What...what do you mean leave?  Like for a few weeks again?” he asked blinking rapidly to keep the sudden onslaught of tears threatening to spill over.  It was a stupid question to ask he already knew the answer but he was too stubborn to actually believe it.  Dean jerked his head back and forth and Castiel heard a keening noise leave his own throat._

_“Dean…”_

_“My dad...he said we have to leave today...that we aren’t coming back to Lupanar.  Ever,” Dean whispered, a tear finally breaking free and sliding down Dean’s flushed cheek.  Castiel started to tremble, his fingers wringing into Dean’s shirt in panic._

_“No...you can’t...you can’t just leave!  Is this about what happened a few days ago?” Castiel asked his eyes searching Dean’s, swallowing hard when his friend looked away._

_“I don’t know...all he said was that we have to go.  That coming back wasn’t an option...and that…” Dean let out a humorless laugh and finally looked at him again,”that I need to just forget about you.”_

_Castiel shook his head as a sob wrenched its way from his chest, “I’m sorry...Dean...I’m sorry please!  I’ll talk to my father...I’ll tell him that it won’t happen again!”  Dean’s arms wrapped around him tightly and Castiel pressed his face into his friend’s shoulder, his fingers clinging to his shoulders._

_“It would be a lie Cas...and you know it.  They think I’m some trash Alpha who only wants you because you’re going to present as an Omega…” Dean grumbled, the self-deprecation clear in his voice .  Castiel jerked away from him, his eyes growing tight and angry._

_“You’re not like that Dean!  You could never be like that!  Please tell me you believe me,” Castiel demanded cupping the sides of Dean’s face, his thumbs gently brushing away his tears._

_“I’ll always believe you Cas,” Dean answered softly, a little smile finally finding its way to his lips.  Castiel swallowed hard around the tight knot in his throat and allowed himself to sag forward, needing his friend’s touch to keep him grounded._

_“You’re really leaving?” Castiel’s voice trembled as he whispered the question.  He felt lips press against his hair and Castiel was crying again._

_“Cas...shh...please don’t cry.  Listen to me...you know...you know I love you right?” Dean asked timidly, pulling away again to make sure Castiel was looking up at him._

_“Of course I know that Dean...I love you too,” Castiel answered with a huff.  Dean grinned wide and Castiel loved that smile so much, he couldn’t help but trace over Dean’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb._

_“I’ll come back for you Cas.  It’ll only be a year...just one and I’ll come back to take you away from all of this,” Dean breathed, his eyes growing wide with excitement.  Castiel laughed and started nodding eagerly._

_“Will you take me to New Haven?” he asked._

_Dean laughed, biting down on his bottom lip, “Of course,I promised you that one day you’d get to see the snow and play in it, and I intend to keep it.  Just...wait for me sweetheart.  Just one year,” he said softly pressing their foreheads together.  Castiel opened his mouth to answer when a howl pierced the air and he whimpered, clinging tightly to Dean’s shoulders.  He knew that howl...it was Gabriel’s and it had been a warning._

_“I have to go...Gabe helped me sneak to your window,” Dean whispered though he didn’t move away.  Castiel nodded slowly, his eyes squeezing shut.  They stayed pressed close together until there was another howl, a little more panicked than the first.  Before Dean could get to the window though Castiel was searching for something in his jewelry box, sighing softly when he finally found it._

_“I um...I added something to it but if you don’t like it…” Castiel stammered handing up the leather cord.  Next to the stone carving was now a very small ring made of twine.  It would only fit a child but he hoped Dean would remember it.  Dean stared at it for a moment before his eyes widened and he was smiling fondly.  He had given Castiel the ring when they were children and he’d never gotten rid of it._

_“I love it...Cas....” Dean swallowed hard and opened his arms so Castiel could crash against him, hugging him tightly.  When they pulled apart this time Dean only allowed him so far before he was pressing their lips together, a kiss that should have happened four days ago.  Castiel moaned against his mouth and clung to him, wanting and needing more but Dean was already pulling away._

_“Dean…”_

_“One year Cas, and we’ll be together.”_

_“One year...I’ll write to you every week,” Castiel said hurrying over to keep the window open.  He could see Gabriel’s wolf form pacing, giving a relieved yip when he finally saw Dean._

_“You better…” Dean said, hesitating for a moment before kissing him one last time.  Castiel cupped the sides of Dean’s face, holding him there until Dean pulled away to start climbing down.  He pressed a hand to his chest to keep his heart from shattering as Dean phased, tearing the earth as he raced out of his sight._

_“One year….” he breathed, curling up into a tight ball on his bed._

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Dean tossed the broken pieces of the log he’d just split into the pile and sighed heavily, the crisp air of autumn stinging his lungs. It felt good to finally be outside after being cooped up during the heavy rains the past week.  It was the tail end of the Harvest Moon and soon all their farm lands would be useless, covered in sleet and cold earth.  Dean craved for this time of year, he could finally escape into the woods and become one with his restless wolf...tearing at the earth to catch meat for their suppers instead of tilling dirt.  And sometimes, to run as fast as he could to escape his nightmares that still plagued him.

 

He glanced up to see his little brother Adam going through his books and Dean couldn’t help smiling.  Adam hated this time of year.  He was totally in love with growing plants and watching the lands flourish with produce.  His little brother had only been 14 when he pretty much took over the tilling, sowing and gathering schedules.  John had scoffed, only allowing for the young pup to take charge of one plot in the beginning. Then harvest time came and it had been the most prosperous, making that lovely smug smile on John’s face falter. Dean laughed fondly when Adam had greedily accepted the responsibility of all their lands. That had only been two years ago.

 

He heard a loud laugh and glanced up in the other direction to see Sam walking down the path with Jessica Moore, a pretty young thing that had just recently presented as a Beta a few months ago.  Sam had been sweet on her for a couple years now, always too shy to do anything about it especially when he presented as an Alpha.  Now he was 19 and the confidence radiated off of him in waves. The two weren’t official yet but he could tell Jessica wanted it more than anything.  Dean rolled his eyes plopping another log in place to split.  His jaw clenched tightly as a familiar pair of dark blue eyes swam in front of him.  A low growl left his throat as he swung down his axe with way more strength than needed, splitting the stump underneath as well.

 

“Dean?  Hey...are you okay?” Sam called out, the worry in his voice aggravating Dean’s already frayed nerves.  He nodded but ignored them as they slowly got closer.  The questions Sam always asked were right there hanging in the air above their heads and Dean didn’t want to hear them.  It hurt too deeply and he just didn’t want to deal with that brand of torture right then.  He threw his broken logs away and turned, stomping down the path until he could veer left, disappearing into the cluster of trees.

 

Those damn eyes haunted him in and out of his nightmares...that last look of fear and heartbreak nearly tearing both his souls into pieces.  Why didn’t he just take Castiel away then?  Why did he think his father would ever let him leave New Haven again?  Anger coursed through him until he was letting out a roar, his fist connecting with the nearest tree.

 

Four years...it had been four years since he last saw Castiel, last touched him or held him against his chest.  Dean’s entire body ached for him, he knew from the moment he could actually scent Castiel that they were true mates.  It wasn’t common to find your mate at such a young age but he and Castiel had always been different.  Before Dean had even known what it meant he felt the protective need at once for Castiel, always needing to be by his side.  Everyone knew it too and all he had to do was wait for Castiel to present and he could have staked his claim.  Castiel would have greedily accepted him.  He knew that then...and he knew that especially now.

 

The day Castiel presented, Dean tried so hard to leave, to get back to Lupanar and stay true to his word.  But John had stopped him...telling him some lie that Castiel...his Castiel, was already engaged to be married.  At first John had him convinced it was true, hardly believing that he was ever going to be good enough for Castiel.  Then the rumors started to trickle in from members of their pack that were still allowed into Lupanar, that Castiel had ruined the engagement spectacularly by throwing the biggest fit.  Dean had grinned so wide, Castiel was a quiet dignified young man and even as a pup never once threw a fit.  The fact that he did so in front of the entire court made Dean’s wolf howl proudly that his soul mate had stayed true to him.  

 

But the engagements kept coming, there had been ten in total from the moment Castiel had presented.  Each time Castiel had ruined them or flat out turned them down.  Everyone was beginning to think the Omega some frigid ice Queen...a total stubborn brat.  But only Dean and Castiel knew the truth.  Cas was still waiting for him.

 

Though the letters had never come...he knew Castiel would continue to wait for him until he could finally break free.  He was constantly being watched by his father’s men, any move he would make towards the edge of their land, he’d be stopped.  Once even getting into a very bloody brawl with Bobby Singer that was only stopped when Bobby latched onto his throat.

 

That had been last year.  He could tell his father was wearing down, tired of constantly having to keep his eye on Dean when there was so much more to do.  With how successful Adam had been with their produce, the neighboring lands to theirs depended on them now to get them through the winter.  

 

Dean swallowed hard again and clutched at the necklace hiding under his shirt and smiled almost ruefully, winter had been Castiel’s favorite time of year.  It never snowed in Lupanar but he had seen the dark clouds hanging low from his telescope.  Dean even brought him a jar of melted snow one year and Castiel had loved it, keeping the jar up on the shelf over his bed.  Dean had promised over and over that Castiel would see the snow, that Dean would take him away to New Haven just to see him dance in it.  He intended to still keep that one...along with all the others he had made to Castiel.

 

There was a twig snap behind him and he spun around to see his youngest sister Krissy staring at him with a raised brow.  He groaned, sliding down the tree he’d been leaning on until he was sitting on the damp grass.  Krissy remained quiet as she stepped closer, sinking down next to him to rest her head against his shoulder. Of all his siblings, he was closest to Krissy.  She was merely fifteen but Dean could smell the strong Alpha scent in her skin and it made him smile.  She was the only one he had ever talked to about Castiel and his nightmares and why he sometimes slunk off into the trees to howl out his distress.

 

“Benny’s back...and he has news,” She said softly and Dean perked up at that.  Benny worked the shorelines, bringing back fish and other ocean goodies.  He was also Dean’s best friend and the only one willing to put up with Gabriel to bring him news of his Castiel.

 

“Come on.  He’s at the house,” she said standing back up and holding out her hand.  Dean took it and followed her quickly out of the woods, his house actually looking quite good when it finally came into view.  Benny was outside talking with Adam while his mate Samandriel spoke with Mary, holding out some bauble he probably talked Benny into buying him.  He smiled fondly as Benny turned, giving him a huge grin and pulling him into a warm hug.

 

“Good to see ya brother,” Benny grumbled before pulling away.  

 

“Likewise, how was your visit?” Dean asked trying to tamper down the eagerness in his voice.  Either he wasn’t successful or Benny just knew him too well at this point because Benny just leveled him with a look. Dean blushed and tried to shrug but Benny wasn’t having it, grabbing his arm to pull him away from the others.

 

“Dean...I have news and you’re not going to like it,” Benny whispered.  Dean swallowed hard, his hands wringing together in front of him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“There was another engagement attempt,” Benny started.  Dean rolled his eyes but gestured for Benny to continue.

 

“It didn’t take long but it was ended rather quickly...but not by Castiel,” Benny looked around before rubbing a hand across his face, “Dean...the Alpha tried to take Castiel against his will.  When he turned him down, Gabriel said the guy wouldn’t listen.  He got angry and smacked Castiel around a few times.”

 

Dean could feel his jaw twinge with how tightly he was clenching his teeth, his nails biting the flesh of his palms.  How dare that Alpha even touch Castiel!  He was so good, and pure and...fucking his!  Dean let out a snarl, nearly snapping at the hands clutching his shoulders.

 

“Michael nearly killed him, if Gabriel hadn’t stopped him, Alistair would be dead right now,” Benny whispered and Dean blanched at the name.  He knew of this Allistair, everyone knew just how cruel and ruthless the strange Alpha was.  What was worse, he was also Lilith’s beloved nephew.  Dean’s blood ran cold and he nearly lost his balance at just the mere thought of Castiel being tortured by that vile Alpha…not to mention being permanently tied to that horrible woman.

 

And she had the audacity to think that Dean would be the one to rape Castiel?  The thought made him sick and he had to pull away from Benny to dry heave next to a tree.  He could hear the pitch in Benny’s heart beat and he faced him with a deep frown.

 

“Dean...that’s not all.  Cain...he...he got so angry with Lilith he hit her and threw her conniving ass up in the prison tower.  But he was also angry with Castiel, the boy is twenty now and still unmated,” Benny swallowed thickly and looked in the direction over where the moon would soon begin to rise.  Dean glanced over as well, feeling every nerve in his body jolt and shook his head in disbelief..

 

“No...Benny….”

 

“He’s throwing Castiel into the Frejya Run Dean and he’s inviting everyone in Willow’s Grove.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

~ A Few Days Previous~

 

Cain stared out the window of his chambers, a hand smoothing subconsciously over his beard over and over again while his advisor spoke in a mumbled tone.  He could barely even register what the Beta was saying to him.  The Freyja Run would be next month and a migraine was already settling in at the base of his neck.  When he ascended the throne, becoming the fourth member of the Fenrir family to become Ulfric, he wanted to abolish the run, it was disgusting and didn’t settle well with his conscious.  But he had been out voted...and that was that.  Even his own father had argued with him before he passed away.  

 

“It’s a necessary evil my son...a tradition that we must keep or you will have a revolt on your hands,” Lucifer had said with a grim smile.  

 

Cain rolled his eyes, smoothing his thumb over his lids as the voice behind him continued to drone on.  He hated the very idea of forced mating, he himself had been forced to marry that vile woman Lilith.  His father had been so convinced the pairing would be perfect, if only he knew just how much Cain despised her.  Every time she was near him his stomach would roil in knots forcing him to flee to the hidden room where he kept his true mate’s painting.  

 

Collette had been his entire world...loving and soft, always quick to soothe his temper with a small touch or even her smile.  She had been the most beautiful thing Cain had ever seen when he was only seventeen, her long dark hair flowing all around her like water.  But it had been those eyes, a dark vibrant blue that seemed to glow against her ivory skin that made his heart skip a beat.  In that moment he heard both his souls sing loudly for her and he didn’t waste a moment.  Cain courted her for two years, both of them quickly falling in love with each other and barely able to stay innocent until the day she turned seventeen.  That very same day, they were mated and within the same year, she gave him his first son Michael, their second Gabriel following quickly after.

 

It had been no one’s fault that it took years for her to catch again, and he never once blamed anyone when the fever took hold of her only moments after holding Castiel close to her chest.  She had named him, handed the pup to Cain and smiled that beautiful smile before passing away quietly.  Everything about her had been soft...and quiet.  A strength he didn’t even realize was a valid one until he saw it burning so brightly in Castiel.

 

Cain swallowed hard as his eyes burned though he was smiling as he thought of his strong Omega son.  Castiel looked so much like her, with that wild dark hair and huge blue eyes.  Even his smile was the same and Cain’s heart ached every time he would see it gracing his face.

 

Though...he hadn’t really seen Castiel smile in a very long time.  The last had been just a small thing when Gabriel brought up that he’d seen Samuel Winchester on one of his travels around Willow’s Grove.  It had been that ghost of a smile that nearly tore Cain’s chest right open.  He would never stop missing his mate...no one could ever repair that deep hole in his chest.  Seeing Castiel happy and free had made it more bearable...but now even that was gone.

 

And he only had himself to blame.

 

He wasn’t blind to the way Castiel and Dean acted around each other, even as young as they were.  Cain loved the Winchesters, John was so much like a brother to him and he would have been so proud if their sons would get mated, tying their family together once and for all.  He never once imagined the true hatred that Lilith harbored for his dearest friend would boil over to her actually threatening Dean...a threat that had chilled Cain down to his very bones.  If she had been anyone else, her father anyone other than Azazel Rannulf, he would have officiated Dean and Castiel’s mating the day his youngest son presented.  Would have smiled and embraced the Winchesters as family.  But the Runnulfs were a ruthless family who have been circling around Lupanar like vultures for generations.

 

“Ulfric?” his advisor Charles stammered behind him.  Cain cleared his throat and turned to face him with a bored look, knowing full well just how strained his face must have seemed.  Lilith was shoving yet another Alpha at Castiel, trying to get the Omega to finally say yes to an engagement.  This time had been her own nephew...a boy that Cain knew and had tried to argue against it.

 

“I apologize Chuck...I haven’t heard a word you’ve been saying,” Cain admitted with a sigh as he sunk down in one of his chairs.  Charles gave him a warm smile, shrugging as he moved to sit next to him.

 

“It’s not important...nothing I can’t handle.  But...are you alright?  Would you like me to get one of your sons?” Charles asked and Cain shook his head with a little smile.  Before he could answer, the door to his chambers slammed open revealing a red faced, infuriated Michael with Gabriel struggling to throw him into the room.

 

“You can’t kill him Michael!  Father!  Please help me before he tries to murder Alistair!” Gabriel hissed, trying in vain to hold his older brother.  Cain was already out of his seat, his fingers digging into the skin of his oldest son’s neck, calming the fury instantly.

 

“What in the hell happened?” Cain demanded looking between the two.

 

“Speak, now!” Cain bellowed and he watched Gabriel struggle to keep from falling down to his knees in submission.  He finally released Michael and the Alpha slumped, his breathing ragged as he tried to control the wolf that was roiling under his skin.

 

“That...piece of Alpha trash...” Michael said thickly, finally raising glowing hazel eyes up at Cain.  They were burning with fury and Cain felt his own wolf rising quickly to the surface, a low snarl starting in the back of his throat.

 

“He tried to take Castiel against his will…” Gabriel finished and Cain was suddenly tearing out of the room.  Their servants quickly bolted out of his way as he stormed through the hall until he found his wife in her own chambers, a smug little smile on her face as she threaded a needle through her patch work.  He stared at her for a second, completely baffled at how serene she could look while knowing that her nephew attacked his son.  He growled low in his throat as he knocked the patchwork out of her hand, his fingers quickly closing around her throat.  She made a startled noise, her eyes wide in shock.  Never once in their marriage did he ever lay hands on her, there had been plenty of times he wanted too...but never did.  This was different...no one touched his sons wrongly.  Especially not his Castiel.   

 

“How dare you let that vile boy near my son!” he seethed through clenched teeth.  She sucked in a sharp breath and tried to wriggle from his grasp but he held on even tighter.

 

“Cain...he’s an Omega...he must find a mate!” she wheezed and he released her roughly, watching with satisfaction as she stumbled away from him, her fingers gingerly touching at her neck.

 

“That may be so...but he is MY son...not yours.  It will be between Castiel and me to choose who he is forever mated with.  You will no longer parade Castiel in front of these knot heads!” Cain bellowed.  Lilith barked out a laugh, her eyes burning bright.

 

“Did Castiel not enjoy his time with my nephew then?” she said with a malicious grin.  Cain growled low, his hand a blur as he backhanded her.  She slumped down to the ground in a heap but continued to laugh at him.

 

“If Castiel would stop being such a frigid bitch maybe Alistair wouldn’t have had the urge to teach the little Omega his place!” Lilith snarled.  Cain bellowed out a shout and slapped her again, his fingers closing around her throat to push her against the floor.  She gave out a strangled scream but Cain kept her still.

 

“You think you can keep torturing my son for your own sick pleasure?  I’m finished with all of this and I think it’s about time you finally learned your own place here in my fucking house.  You will never go near my children again,” he said then yanked himself away.  Lilith was shaking but it wasn’t out of fear of him, but out of the fury that had been burning deep inside her ever since they were forced to wed.  She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a snarl just as the door behind them squeaked open.

 

Michael and Gabriel stood  in the doorway with wide eyes, staring in shock and a little bit of fear that made Cain swallow hard.  He straightened up his back, ignoring his older sons as he beckoned a  few of his guards over.

 

“Take her to the tower and see to it that she has no visitors...not until I’m ready to speak with her.  Michael...bring Castiel to me…now!” he bellowed before storming out of the room once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel sucked in a heaving breath as his trembling fingers dabbed a cloth into the basin, the water slowly turning a dim shade of pink.  Alistair had split his lip after slapping him for the second time before throwing him face down onto the floor.  He had been too terrified and in shock to cry out for help...he just thanked the Gods that Michael had caught his panicked scent.  He’d never seen his brother that angry before, his fists alternating between Alistair’s face and stomach as Castiel scrambled away to press against the wall.  He refused to cry, not until he could be alone with his thoughts and misery.  Gabriel had crashed into the room, finally tearing Michael off Alistair while a member of Castiel’s personal guard carted an unconscious Alistair from the room.  Gabriel hadn’t even looked at him as he struggled with Michael...and for that brief second he had been grateful.  Needing that moment to break down and cry into his arms.  

 

He never wanted this.  Never asked for Alphas to be thrown at him over and over again desperately seeking for his hand.  He didn’t want them...he’d rather die alone and childless before he chose any of them.  Castiel knew who his soul belonged with...everyone knew.  Four years had gone by but yet he still yearned for his best friend.  Dean Winchester was it for him and he would continue to wait for him until his last breath.

 

Lilith never understood that and tried in vain to force his consent.  Even going so far as to choose wolves that resembled Dean.  But their eyes were never the right shade of jade green, or the smile wasn’t wide enough to create those dimples. They couldn’t even get a blush to warm Castiel’s cheeks.  He felt absolutely nothing with them, no burning ache in his gut, even his wolf would yawn with boredom.  

 

Each one he would graciously say no to, then they would leave spreading around the word that he was a selfish, spoiled brat.  Maybe it was the truth...he had been spoiled with a selfless kind of love with Dean.  Never needing more than a mere touch or a warm smile to satisfy them both.  

 

Gods he missed him so much...he didn’t have anything to latch onto anymore...nothing to remind him of what his friend looked or smelled like.  Lilith had taken everything, even a shirt she had caught him wearing to bed one night.  He hated that woman with every fiber of his being.  Even more so now after spending time her vile nephew.  

 

From the moment Alistair walked into the room Castiel knew it would end badly.  He allowed for the Alpha to say his speech, let him lay out what waited for Castiel when they were mated.  He had smiled softly and when it came time to answer, he had apologized and said no.  The look of complete disgust had washed over Alistair’s face and Castiel barely made it three steps when the Alpha was on him.  

 

The scent had wafted around him, suffocating him as Alistair spoke in his ear, telling him all the disgusting things he really had planned for him.  Fingers had just touched the skin of his hip when the door crashed open, the scent of a furious family member filling Castiel’s nose.  He greedily sucked it into his lungs and made sure to get out of the way of his brother’s flailing arms.  

 

Now he was crouched into a corner of his room denying anyone who wanted to check up on him, including his handmaiden Charlie.  She had begged to be let in the room, finally growing quiet when Castiel screamed at her.  Guilt tore through him but he couldn’t see anyone, knowing everything that they were thinking.

 

Castiel was running out of time….and Dean was never going to come for him.

 

A sob tore out of his throat when he heard the door open, “I said leave me alone!” he cried.  He looked up from his arms and heard another sob leave his mouth.  Gabriel was looking down at him with an expression Castiel couldn’t even begin to describe.  It wasn’t one of pity though.  If he had to be honest, his brother looked scared.  Gabriel hurried over to him and Castiel surprised himself by allowing the hug, letting Gabriel’s arms and Beta scent to wash over him.

 

“Shhh, Cassie.  We’re never going to let anyone hurt you ever again,” he whispered and Castiel snuggled closer, pressing his nose into his brother’s neck.  There was a shuffling sound but he didn’t need to look up to know it was Michael hesitating near the door. Castiel motioned for him to come closer and he was suddenly surrounded by his family, his raw nerves finally settling down.

 

“Father needs to see you,” Michael whispered softly after a few minutes, his fingers slowly carding through Castiel’s hair.  He swallowed hard and nodded, staying still for only a moment before he allowed for his brother’s to help him stand.  He changed out of his ripped clothing and  into one of his softer shirts.  There was no hope for his permanently unruly hair but he did try to tame it.  He winced slightly when his fingers brushed over the sensitive spot on his scalp where the Alpha had yanked out some of his hair. They walked right by his mirror Which he absolutely refused to look at and followed Michael and Gabriel out of the room towards his father’s chambers.  

 

It never took long for them to approach the closed door of their father’s chambers but just this once he had hoped something would have delayed them. He didn't want to see the look on his father’s face...didn’t want to know if his father would be disappointed for not letting the Alpha have his way with him.

 

“Come on pup,” Michael said softly before pushing the door open. Castiel swallowed hard when he saw their father leaning down on the table, his hands closed into fists with his eyes squeezed shut.  

 

“You two may leave,” Cain ordered quietly, not even looking at them. Gabriel gently nudged him into the room and the door shut with a click.  The room was too quiet once they were alone and Castiel didn’t understand why he was suddenly afraid of his father. Cain was angry...that was clear to see.  But there was something else, something deep underneath his scent that had Castiel swallowing hard.

 

“I’m...I’m sorry Father,” Castiel stammered, an aborted gasp leaving his mouth when Cain was suddenly hugging him, holding him tight to his chest.  Castiel was frozen for a second before he was clinging tightly to the back of his father’s shirt.

 

“You have nothing to ever be sorry for my son.  You hear me?  Nothing!” Cain whispered fiercely, his fingers kneading into the bunched up muscles in the back of his neck.  Castiel bit down on his bottom lip to keep the tears at bay and nodded slowly. Cain pulled away, gently leading Castiel closer to the balcony and away from the door.

 

“Castiel….Gods...what you must think of me after all this time…” Cain sighed wearily, a heavy cloud of guilt hovering in his eyes.  Castiel blinked at him, finally recognizing the bitter scent from when he had entered the room but it only confused him even more.

 

“There is something I need to tell you...and I hope you can forgive me,” Cain said before sitting down on the couch.  Castiel quickly joined him, his eyes watching his father’s face closely.

 

“The Winchester’s didn’t choose to leave Lupanar....they left because I ordered it,” he said.  Castiel frowned, his head already shaking as he jerked away from him..

 

“I-I don’t understand...why would you?  Was it because of what Lilith saw?  Dean didn’t do anything!”

 

“Castiel...I know...I know Dean would have never done anything without your consent…”

 

“Then why did you send him away!  Why did you keep him away all these years!” Castiel shouted the unheard question of why did you take him away from me hung in the air. Traitorous tears threatened to fall but Castiel quickly brushed them away as he stood, his arms hugging tightly around his stomach. Cain swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his long gray hair.

 

“Because Lilith threatened them. She was so angry that I didn’t get upset with Dean...that I didn’t think you two touching was wrong.  I told her that you were meant for each other...that everyone who knew the both of you could clearly see it.  She vowed to not only kill Dean...but his entire family…and she would force you to watch as it happened,” Cain explained with a strained voice.  The entire room spun and Castiel groaned, pressing his head into his hands as his stomach started to churn. He was vaguely aware of hands closing around his shoulders as he was gently moved to sit back down.

 

“Why does she hate them so much?” Castiel asked breathlessly.  

 

“I honestly don’t know Castiel...I wish I did.  But I need you to understand something my son...I couldn’t make a move against her…”

 

“I know father, I know,” he said quietly, shutting his eyes to try and still his furiously beating heart.  Lilith’s father, Azazel Rannulf, coveted the throne.  It was rumored that he had wanted the title Ulfric for his own but there was a reason why the packs continued to vote and fight under the Fenrir family.  The Rannulf’s were notorious in how dirty they were with politics, that they cheated their way through fights and challenges.  But they were powerful, their land was the second most prosperous in Willow’s Grove...the first being New Haven.

 

“I’ll have much to explain for today alone,” Cain laughed bitterly and Castiel winced, opening his mouth to speak but Cain shushed him.

 

“It was nothing you did Castiel...but we can’t keep this charade of yours going.  Lilith is going to continue whether you or I like it...and this next time...I’m not sure what will happen.  And I’ll tear her throat out before I let them touch you without your consent,” Cain whispered.  Castiel trembled with the effort to hold back the wrenching sob trying so hard to rip its way through.  The need to run from the room was so strong it was suffocating him but he couldn’t move.

 

“Listen and hear me carefully little one...do you truly believe that Dean is your true mate?” Cain asked.  The question jarred him and Castiel snapped his head up, his heart fluttering a bit when he saw the determined glow in his father’s eyes.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Do you have faith that Dean still feels the same?”

 

“I do...Father…”

 

“Castiel...I need you to think very hard about this, and tell me from both yourself and your wolf, that without a doubt...you know that Dean would find you and claim you as his own?” Cain asked.  Castiel closed his eyes and remembered the look on Dean’s face just before he had left...that anguish at having to be torn apart.  He knew that Dean asked about him, that Gabriel supplied an Alpha named Benny with information.  Castiel had seen them talking in the markets.  If Dean felt differently or Gods forbid had found another mate...why would he still be asking about him?  

 

It never took much convincing because he already knew the answer...Dean was still trying to come for him.

 

“Yes,” he said with a calm steady voice.  Cain nodded, his breath stilling in his lungs as he clasped Castiel’s hands tightly.

 

“You must remember Castiel, I cannot protect you if you decide to go through with this,.that you will be alone…” Cain said and Castiel suddenly understood.  The blood drained from his face and he covered his mouth to keep from throwing up.

 

The Freyja Run...it was the one day of the year that Castiel had dreaded the second he presented as an Omega.  Before, he never thought he would ever have to worry about the claiming run.  That Dean would claim him before that idea ever took fruition.   It was designed to allow for any wolf who could go into a heat to join and be claimed by any Alpha that could catch them.  Once the full moon hit it’s peak, all female Betas and every Omega would be hit full force with their heat, sending every participating Alpha into a rut.  The instinct to mate, claim and breed being the only thing coursing through their minds.

 

If Castiel actually entered, he would have to fight off every Alpha...including the ones he had turned down.  Even if they just wanted to “teach him a lesson” they would all be there, he knew that without a doubt.  But so would Dean...and Lilith wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.  Once claimed at the Freyja no challenges could be made.  

 

Castiel stood up and paced a few times, needing to get his thoughts in order.  The wolf inside was ripping and tearing at him, wanting to force him to say yes that Dean would find him and they could finally leave.  But what if another Alpha found him?  Castiel would only be able to hold them off for so long before their strength would overpower him.

 

He closed his eyes and the sudden image of him surrounded by the trees and finally snow that he so desperately wanted to see as he was full and round with Dean’s babies engulfed him, it had him gasping for breath.  Dean standing beside him, smiling so brightly he could finally see those dimples again.  

 

“Yes…” Castiel finally answered almost breathlessly as he pried his eyes open.  He looked over at his father and almost laughed at how wide his eyes were.

 

“Castiel...are you sure?  For this to be believable...I will have to invite all of them, every pack...every were-clan in Willow’s Grove,” Cain said holding his hand out to still Castiel’s pacing.  

 

“Then you better make sure that one gets to New Haven,” Castiel said.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Michael paced outside in the hall, needing to be there when his little brother left the room.  He had no idea what his father was going to say.  It was much too quiet in there and he honestly didn’t know whether that or yelling would have been better.  The door opened and Michael watched as Castiel rushed out, a quiet sound that resembled sobbing following him.  Michael went to follow but Cain called his name.  He hesitated for a moment before slowly entering the room.

 

“Father…”

 

“I need you to do something for me and you must leave in the morning...no later.  I can only entrust this to you,” Cain said in a hushed whisper, pulling Michael away from the door.  

 

“Of course...what...what is it exactly?” Michael asked as Cain stamped an envelope with their seal, quickly blowing on it to make it dry faster.  

 

“It is a letter specifically addressed to John Winchester, demanding his and his family’s presence at The Freyja,” Cain answered.  Michael frowned deeper and went to ask but Cain interrupted him.

 

“Castiel refuses to choose a mate, so I’m volunteering him for the run.  I can’t trust that an invitation will be successfully delivered all the way out to New Haven...that’s why I’m trusting you and your brother to take this...and most importantly to put it in John Winchester’s hands,” Cain said adamantly, staring hard into Michael’s eyes.

 

“Father...you can’t be serious!  Castiel would never survive that!” Michael cried out, gasping when Cain spun around backing him up against the wall with a hand on his chest.

 

“Hear me Michael!  You will do as I say...no arguments...am I understood?” he ordered through clenched teeth.  With a timid nod Cain released him, turning his back on him as a dismissal.  Michael hurried out of the room and didn’t stop until he was pounding on Gabriel’s room, not letting him utter a sound as he pushed his way in.

 

“Pack some things, we leave for New Haven in the morning,” Michael whispered.  Gabriel only stared at him with wide eyes but did as he was told, hurrying over to stuff some things into a bag as Michael rushed out to do the same.

 

It was nearing nightfall when Gabriel found himself rushing down the path towards the tavern, the little box clenched tightly in his hand. He didn’t stop to even catch his breath as he nearly tore the door off its hinges when he crashed through wheezing. The bear of a man Benny Lafitte was staring at him with mirth from a nearby table as his mate Samandriel snickered under his hand.  There was half eaten food on their plates and when Gabriel looked closer he saw the bags on the floor near their feet.

 

“W-When are you heading back to New Haven?” Gabriel wheezed, clutching at the table.  

 

“After we’ve finished here, Samandriel hasn’t been feeling well so we’re leaving early.  Did you need something Gabriel?” Benny asked with a quirked brow.  Gabriel swallowed hard and nudged his head towards the door, limping his way out as he heard the scrapes of chair legs against the floor.

 

“I already paid you for your earlier information Gabe…” Benny warned but Gabriel just waved his empty hand.  

 

“There’s something else that I need you to get to Dean…” Gabriel said holding out the carved wooden box.  Benny stared at it for a moment before grabbing it up.

 

“Is this...is this from him?” Benny asked not taking his eyes off the box.  Gabriel’s silence was answer enough and Benny quickly shoved it into his pocket to keep safe.

 

“I’ll get it to him…”

 

“Good…” Gabriel sighed heavily, wringing his hands together in front of him.  Benny hesitated for a moment before leveling him with a stare that made every nerve and hair on Gabriel’s arms raise.

 

“What else aren’t you tellin me Gabe?” Benny asked.

 

“Benny...it’s bad…” Gabriel started, pulling the Alpha farther away from the tavern to fill him on everything that had happened in the past few hours, especially his father’s decision about his little brother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Gabriel told you this?” Dean hissed at Benny, still not wanting to believe anything that his friend was telling him.  Benny sighed heavily as his hand smoothed down his beard.

 

“Yes...he found me as we were heading out and told me everything. Cain is throwing Castiel into that run. Michael and Gabriel are on their way here now with an invitation that Cain wanted hand delivered,” Benny said.  Dean’s throat convulsed, trying to swallow down the quickly rising bile.  There was no way John could keep him away this time...he couldn't just let Castiel suffer through that alone.  Dean spun on his heel to go and confront his father but Benny’s hand clamped around his wrist, yanking him back.

 

“What the hell…” Dean started but stopped short when something hard was pushed into his palm.  His fingers instinctively closed around it and before he could ask, Benny was stalking off towards his own house, Samandriel quickly following after him.

 

“What was that all about?” Mary asked stepping up behind him.  Dean couldn't find his voice to answer her, his eyes shifted down to stare at the little carved box.  His throat suddenly felt too tight when he noticed the tiny C+D carved into the lid.  This was from Castiel...his Cas had made sure to get this to him.

 

“Sweetheart?  What’s wrong?” Mary asked again but Dean could only blink up at her, holding out the box so she could see.  Her bright smile slowly faded when she too noticed the carving.  He could see her swallowing hard and gently pushed his hand back towards his chest.

 

“Open it,” she whispered, stepping closer to block anyone else's view of them.  He held his breath and did as he was told, slowly opening it to reveal a simple bracelet that had been braided with three different colored leathers.  There were two beads hanging off the strings that would tie it around his wrist...one blue and one green.

 

“Cas…” Dean breathed running his fingers over it almost reverently.  Mary gently took it from the box and without even being told Dean held up his wrist for her.  She tied it firmly, her thumbs rubbing along the leather as she looked closer at it.

 

“It’s beautiful Dean…” she said softly cupping the side of his face.  Dean could only nod but pressed his face into her hand to keep himself from bawling like a child.

 

“Why is everyone trying to keep us apart?  Dad always loved Cas...what changed?” Dean asked in a hushed whisper.  Mary flinched, her hand falling away from his cheek.  She knew something, it was easy to read with the way she kept avoiding his eyes.

 

“Mom...please…” Dean was almost begging and he would drop to his knees if that would make his mother finally spill out the truth.  She just stared at him before shaking her head, snatching up his hand and dragging him off into the cluster of trees.  Dean barely opened his mouth when she held up a hand, stilling his tongue.

 

“Your father isn’t a cruel wolf Dean, he knows how much you love Castiel...and he knows...we all know that you two are soul mates.”

 

“Then why is he keeping me here?  Why won’t he let me go to Lupanar and claim Castiel!” Dean shouted, his voice echoing off the trees.  Mary just stared at him for a long time, her eyes growing wet with unshed tears.

 

“Because Lilith threatened you,” Mary finally said and Dean’s stomach dropped.

 

“I don’t understand…” Dean asked slowly.  Mary took his hand again and maneuvered him to sit down on broken tree log.  She sunk down next to him and kept their hands clasped together on her lap, her fingers idly tracing over the bracelet..

 

“Sweetheart I need you to listen closely.  This...grudge she has isn’t even about you.  It’s about something that happened before you were even born.  When the war was finally over and the clans were scrambling to pay favors to the Fenrir family, Lucifer thought it would be an ideal match for John and Lilith to marry…”

 

“What?” Dean hissed almost pulling away from his mother in disbelief but she held on.  She may have been an Omega but her strength would out match Dean’s any day.  

 

“Don’t interrupt Dean,” She demanded, only continuing when he gave her a small nod, “Lucifer wanted the marriage but John’s father was very hesitant about it.  He personally did not want to be tied to that horrid family.  But, Lucifer didn’t give him much of a choice.  The arrangement was made but what neither of them could prepare for was when John and I met.  You and Castiel have known each other since you were children, but when older wolves find their soul mates...it’s electric.  There’s no denying the connection...and Lucifer couldn’t argue against it.  The arrangement was broken.  Everyone seemed to have been relieved, even Lilith’s father didn’t seem too put out about the whole thing,” Mary said.  Dean squeezed her hand tightly and swallowed roughly around the lump in his throat.

 

“So Lilith is punishing us for her heart being broken...” he said softly.  Mary nodded, a few tears spilling over and Dean really wanted to wipe them away but he was so angry.  He yanked away from her and punched his fist hard into a tree, barely feeling when his skin split open.

 

“You should have just told me the truth,” Dean growled out looking down at the ground as he took in deep breaths.  There were warm hands closing around his forearms and he fought to not jerk away from her.

 

“We should have yes and I will forever regret that Dean.  I’m not sure how we can even begin to rectify this or how we can try and get you two together,” she said and Dean laughed bitterly.

 

“Cain’s making that choice for him mom.  He’s being thrown into the run,” Dean muttered, looking down at his hands as his mother gasped.

 

“No...he wouldn’t.  There...there has to be a reason, Cain wouldn’t do that to Castiel!” Mary cried and Dean shook his head.

 

“What reason does he need other than Castiel won’t choose another mate?”

 

“You don’t understand Dean, I’ve known Cain for a very long time.  You never had the chance to see the way he looked at Castiel when he was born.  After Collette passed...he was the only thing that Cain could latch onto to help him grieve.  There has to be more to this than Cain being upset with Castiel,” Mary said fiercely.  Dean could only shrug and Mary was frowning at him.  She grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the woods only to be met with a confused looking John.  Dean felt his blood boil and he had to fight off the sudden urge to launch himself at his father.  If only he had been allowed to get Cas the day he presented, none of this would be happening right now.  John caught onto his aggression, his body slowly going into a defensive stance that only poked at Dean’s already enraged wolf.

 

“Stop this right now,” Mary growled, her voice soothing something deep inside of Dean’s mind, allowing for his wolf to settle and curl back up.  John held up his hands, palms out and took a step back.

 

“What’s going on?” John asked Mary but his eyes were fixed on Dean.

 

“It’s about Castiel…” Mary started but John was already shaking his head, opening his mouth to start arguing but Mary snapped at him.

 

“He knows John!  I told him everything,” she said and John instantly deflated, his eyes softer than Dean had ever seen them.

 

“Dean...I’m so sorry my son,” John sighed.  Dean stared at him for a moment and held his breath, finally understanding his father.  If he had been put in the same position, Dean wasn’t entirely sure if he wouldn’t have done the same thing if his own child had been threatened.  

 

“I wish things could have been different but now you can understand at least a little why I did what I did.  And why it would be easier if you just...moved on.  Bella is a very nice Beta…”

 

“No Dad...Castiel is my mate....and I’ll fight for him even if it means killing every Alpha in the Freyja to get to him,” Dean said through clenched teeth.  The color in John’s face drained and he was staring wide eyed between both him and Mary.

 

“The Freyja?  What ever put it in your head that Cain would do something like that to Castiel?” John hissed and Dean barked out a laugh, feeling only a smidge of satisfaction when his father flinched.  Mary smoothed her hands down John’s arms and Dean wrung his hands together in front of him again.

 

“Because he already has...Michael and Gabe are on their way here now to give us the official invitation….I’m guessing he didn’t trust that it would get here by itself,” Dean explained.  John cursed under his breath as he began to pace, his fingers carding through his hair anxiously.

 

“If this is true...he’s giving you this one shot to claim Castiel, without any interference from Lilith...and she won’t be able to fight this when you win.  But you listen to me boy...every day until we leave, you will be training.  With either me, Bobby or Benny.  None of those Alpha’s will be able to best you,” John said and Dean found himself smirking widely.

 

“When do we start?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean snarled low in his throat, lowering down until his chest was just grazing the ground before springing forward, tackling Benny in his middle to get the taller man to buckle.  Benny let out a grunt as they both fell back with a loud thud, Dean quickly moved without any hesitation to clamp his canine’s around the other Alpha’s throat.  Benny gasped, slapping his hand against Dean’s flank.  He instantly pulled off, backing away until there were a few feet between them.  There was a loud clap and Dean looked over to see John and Bobby both smiling.

 

“Good, good.  Benny you alright?” John asked stepping over to him.  Benny laughed a little with a nod as his fingers rubbed at the slight teeth marks on his throat.

 

“Yeah I’m good...he’s good at one on one...but there’s going to be hundreds of wolves there...he needs a group.  Alistair ain’t gonna play fair if he catches Dean alone,” Benny groused.  Dean whined, nodding his head in agreement.  His heart thudded loudly in his chest as he watched both his father and Bobby phase without another word.

 

Today was going to be a very long day.

 

Four hours later had John finally calling it quits and Dean almost kissed his feet.  He was so sore, bloody and bruised.  Scratch marks littered his skin along with a few pretty good bites.  Though he had won more matches than he lost, he didn’t think it was going to be good enough.  Thankfully though they still had another two weeks before the run began and with the arrival of Gabriel and Michael...maybe Dean could talk them into joining their training.

 

Dean slowly phased back into his human skin and fell onto his back, letting his eyes drift closed as the tension leaked out of his shoulders.  There was a soft hand on his shoulder and when he managed to focus he recognized Jo and Jess sitting around him.

 

“You passed out Dean,” Jo teased handing him a cup of fresh water which he drank greedily from.  Jess had a plate full of smoked meat that had his stomach churning with both hunger and nausea.

 

“I fell asleep….there’s a difference,” Dean grumbled slowly sitting up with the help of a new pair of hands.  He didn’t need to glance behind him to know that it was Sam, his scent filled his lungs and he sighed softly.  Jess handed him the plate again and he ate slowly, not wanting to make himself sick like he had almost done with the water.

 

“Are you really going into that run?” Sam asked sitting next to him.  Dean glanced up to see the two girls staring with wide eyes and he nodded slowly.

 

“I have too.  Even if Cas wasn’t my mate...I couldn’t let him go through that alone Sammy.  I’ve heard enough stories about it to give me nightmares,” Dean answered taking a few bites before handing the plate back to Jess.  She gave him a warm smile and placed it on the ground next to her feet.  

 

“You’ll get him Dean...I know you will.  Then you can bring him home,” Jo said, steadying him with a calm glare.  Dean stared back at her and nodded, reaching out to squeeze her fingers.  

 

“I will…” Dean said just as the blast of horns filled the air.  Both he and Sam jumped to their feet, phasing quickly as they started to run towards the edge of their land.  It was rare to hear them, hardly any strangers approached their lands and it always set the pack on edge.  But Dean knew who was coming and it had him racing faster.  There were already a cluster of Alphas at the water’s edge, all growling at the two riders coming closer.  His father, Bobby and Benny were all on the bridge, the only way in or out of New Haven.

 

If he hadn’t been able to see the bold colors of the Fenrir house, dark plum and silver, he would have never recognized the two men.  Both had cloaks on, the hoods hiding their faces as they dismounted from their horses.  Michael was the first to push his back, revealing a soft smile as he held out his hands in a peaceful gesture.

 

“It’s been a while John,” Michael called out and John nodded taking a few steps closer to Michael.  Gabriel finally swept his cloak off and Dean grinned when the Beta smirked in his direction.  

 

“Yes it has...what are you doing here Michael?” John asked.  Dean watched as Michael gave him a knowing look, his brow quirking up when he looked over at Benny.  He didn’t say anything as he grabbed an envelope from his satchel.

 

“I bring you word from my father,” Michael answered.  John stared at it for a moment before taking it, his fingers gripping the paper a little too tightly.

 

“Thank you...please, welcome to New Haven,” John said moving back to clear off the bridge.  Michael nodded, beckoning Gabriel closer.  Dean quickly phased back along with the others and moved over to John’s side.  The envelope was pressed into his hands and Dean swallowed hard, not wanting to read it and have this whole thing be real.

 

The journey back to the main house was a quiet one, Dean had so many questions for the brothers but he refrained from asking until they were closed away in the house.  Bobby and Benny opted to go to their own homes leaving John, Sam, Dean, Mary and the Fenrir brother’s in the kitchen.  Mary set a two bowls of soup down for their guests who practically devoured them.

 

“Open it Dean…” John said softly once the two were done eating.  Dean hesitated for a moment before slowly ripping the envelope open and pulling out the ivory piece of paper.

 

“To my dearest friend John,  It kills me to ask this of you but I am in dire need of your presence.  Things have turned for the worse and if I do not take certain actions, I fear for my youngest son’s safety.  I can not protect him anymore and won’t be able to do so when he enters the Freyja.  Please, brother, do not think any less of me.  Castiel agreed to do this and I must know for certain that Dean will be in that run before I allow this.  Lilith has gone too far this time, her nephew tried to rape him and Michael nearly tore his throat out.  I’ve had enough and this is the only way I can think of for Castiel to get out without the threat of the Ranuulf family.

 

Please send word back with my sons.

 

Your brother, Cain Fenrir.”

 

Dean read the words but his voice had gone hollow at the mention of Castiel...and how that bastard really did try to rape him.  He almost tore the paper up but John gently took it from him, needing it to prove that they were invited by Cain himself.  Lilith would try to stop them from entering, that much was clear.

 

“I-I didn’t know...I had no idea that this was Castiel’s choice,” Michael stammered swallowing hard.  Gabriel reached over and squeezed his brother’s wrist.

 

“Thank you for bringing this to us, be sure to let your father know that we will be there,” John said.

 

“Wait...I read that the Claiming moon will send all breeders into a heat and all Alpha’s into a rut...if we’re there…” Sam said his eyes wide.  Dean wanted to laugh but he couldn’t even muster up the will.  The others did so for him, John reaching out to ruffle his hair affectionately.

 

“No worries pup, you won’t be unfaithful to Jess.  There are special tonics to help with that.  I can assure you that Pam is already making up the batch and even so, they sell them at the run for those who are not joining,” John explained. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back in his chair.  This time Dean did laugh, reaching out to pat his brother on the leg before re reading the letter.

 

He never needed proof before to know that Castiel was still waiting for him...but to actually see it written down did something to him.  His wolf was rolling around, trying to stretch out through his skin to bay up at the rising moon.  Cas still wanted him...Dean ran his fingers over the leather bracelet subconsciously and only when he felt someone staring at him did he snap out of it.  Gabriel was smiling but it wasn’t the smirk he had been used to when they were younger.  It was soft and filled to the brim with understanding.

 

“I’m glad to see you wearing that,” Gabriel said softly and Dean nodded with a bright smile.

 

“We’ll be here for a few days...is there anything we can do to help as repayment for our stay?” Michael asked.  Dean glanced up and saw a smirk growing on John’s face.

 

“Yes….help us train Dean,” he answered.  Michael turned glowing amber eyes at him and Dean felt his own smirk growing.  This was going to be fun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel slowly woke up, his fingers clenching into the unfamiliar sheets underneath him.  It took a solid few minutes for him to remember where he was, and what this night would bring.  He swallowed down the sudden spike in his pulse and squeezed his eyes shut.  This was a stupid….such a stupid plan!  How could he think and have faith in the fact that this would turn out well for him?  His brothers had come back home from New Haven with nothing more than a pitying smile in his direction.  Dean hadn’t sent anything back for him and it made his chest hurt so much he had to curl into a ball to keep from screaming.

 

He wanted to back out but Cain refused to let him.  Now they were here and only hours away from the run officially starting.  He was thankful to be kept out of the parade of females and Omegas prancing in front of the Alphas.  It was degrading enough to be in this run but that was just disgusting to Castiel.  He was only here for one Alpha...and if he saw him now there would be no turning back.  He’d run into that crowd and beg for Dean to just take him there.

 

Castiel hummed softly as the initial fear melted away to the slow rising arousal growing in his belly.  The tell tale signs of his heat were right there under the surface and it would only grow worse when the Moon finally hit its peak.  He had to keep his fear at bay...he had to keep faith that Dean was really here...and that he would find him in that run.  

 

That he’d finally get to see the snow and play in it with Dean. Castiel bit down on his bottom lip as he imagined an older set of green eyes, the crinkles that were maybe there around his eyes as he smiled.  The freckles were still there but a little lighter but Castiel would still trace over them, needing to kiss each one.  

 

Castiel gasped softly when he smelled his own arousal permeating the air around him.  He knew it wouldn’t be long until he would hear the growls outside his tent.  The Alpha’s stalked all over the camp, leaving their stench behind hoping to catch the favor of someone in particular.  It hadn’t even phased him yet but their smells made his stomach recoil.  He remembered very faintly how Dean smelled....like fresh rain and cinnamon...his memory was vague but he reveled in the little that he could.  This would be his first full blown heat in two years...always taking the tonics to keep the edge off and always keeping himself locked away for the three days while it burned through his system.  But now it was simmering just underneath and Castiel knew it was going to be hard to even concentrate when it took hold of him completely.  

 

There was a hesitant knock at his tent and he swallowed hard, quickly grabbing the furs that had kept him warm during the night and covered himself up.  A relieved sigh left his throat as red hair came visible through the slits.  Charlie smiled softly at him and hurried inside, handing him the cup of tea.  It wasn’t the usual tonic, but he knew it would help stave off the heat for now.  He gulped it down as quickly as he could, instantly feeling better and more level headed.

 

“Thank you,” he gasped, closing his eyes to concentrate on the tea soothing his body.

 

“You’re welcome, I figured you could use it.  How are you feeling?” she asked gently.  She was a Beta but if she had wanted, she could’ve joined the run herself.  He was thankful that she declined and took the heat tonic instead.

 

“I’m alright…” he said trailing off when there was a steady growl right outside of his tent.  The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up until one of his guards barked at the lingering Alpha.  Once the assaulting scent was gone Castiel relaxed, pulling his knees up to hug against his chest tightly.  Charlie hummed a quiet song as she ran her fingers through his hair, helping him to remain calm.  He was almost lulled to sleep when another knock came at his door.

 

Charlie quickly got up and pulled the flap away, a look of confusion growing on her face.  He frowned at her as she moved away, revealing a timid wolf he had never seen before.  He was tall, very gangly but seemed sweet.

 

“Castiel?” he asked, smiling big and goofy when Castiel nodded.

 

“I was asked to bring you this...to help aid your way,” he said softly, handing Charlie a wrapped parcel.

 

“Thank you...who is it from?” Castiel asked eyeing the package cautiously. The wolf gave him another warm smile and disappeared, allowing for Charlie to tie the flaps closed.  She brought it over and Castiel felt his cheeks warm instantly when he caught a very muted scent.  Without answering the very confused look he was getting from Charlie, he ripped open the package and groaned wantonly.  It was one of Dean’s shirts that was practically saturated with his scent.  Castiel could feel his eyes glowing and he wanted to roll around naked on this shirt, to get Dean’s scent all over him.

 

“Castiel…” Charlie prodded with an amused smile.

 

“I-I’m sorry Charlie...this...this is Dean’s,” Castiel laughed holding it up to his face and taking a long pull from it.  He smelled just like he remembered but so much stronger.  

 

“I guessed as much...you know...his idea is brilliant...and would work both ways,” she said with a quirked brow.  Castiel frowned at her for a moment before he caught on, a huge smirk growing on his face as he scrambled from the bed to grab up a handkerchief he was supposed to have used as a “favor” during the parade.  Castiel chewed on his lip and blushed like crazy when he realized that just his scent wasn’t going to be enough.  He eyed his friend carefully, silently begging her to understand and when he got her usual smirk he laughed.  Castiel crawled back up on the bed and layed down on his side while Charlie moved Dean’s shirt closer to his face.

 

The scent was so strong and tickled all along his insides, swirling lower and lower until it pulled in his gut sparking his arousal to every nerve.  He groaned low in his throat and closed his eyes, imagining seeing Dean for the first time in four years, prowling in front of him.  That little smirk of his growing wider until he was ready to pounce.  Castiel shuddered hard and felt his slick dripping down the backs of his thighs.  He swallowed hard and brought the piece of cloth to soak it up.  

 

“Get...get Gabriel,” Castiel stammered, his back bowing from the bed when he let his finger trace over his hole allowing for more of his slick to leak out.  Charlie hurried from the bed and left the tent.  He had to take a few deep breaths to keep from touching himself even more.  The want curled in his belly and his wolf snarled at his refusal but he managed to pull his hand away.  He got up on shaky limbs and found a box that had housed his grooming kit.  Dumping the items on the bed he quickly wrapped the cloth in a cleaner shirt and dropped it into the box.

 

“Oh my Gods...Castiel…” Gabriel gasped as he came into the tent.  Castiel could feel the blush burning his cheeks but he ignored it, handing the box out to his older brother.

 

“Please Gabe…” Castiel asked and Gabriel stared at him for a moment before finally nodding.

 

“Fine...but you need a bath...you can’t go out there already smelling like this…” Gabe hissed before leaving the tent.  Charlie came in a moment later with a few others carrying a tub.  Castiel gave her a grateful smile and sighed heavily as he gazed back at the shirt on his bed.

 

Dean was going to find him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was pacing, his nails chewed down to stubs as his anxiety rose with every hour that passed.  There was only so little time before they would have to herd themselves towards where the run started.  It was merely an open field that was swallowed by a huge cluster of trees.  Within were lakes, rivers, caves...plenty of hiding places for the breeders to keep safe in.  Until they were found by a hungry lust ridden Alpha that is.  

 

He had seen the parade of breeders, most of them blowing kisses and handing out favors as they flirted their way passed the growling Alphas. Dean had only gone to see if Castiel would be there but thankfully he wasn’t.  It had made him sick to his stomach when he saw not only Allistair but several others who had their engagements turned down by Castiel. These were his biggest rivals...especially Alistair and several of his friends who were only in this to fight off the rest of the Alphas.  Dean was sure of it.  The only one that confused him was Meg...she was an Alpha but she didn’t seem to even care if she caught someone. Only that she wanted to run and chase.  Whenever Castiel was brought up she seemed to be protective of him, barking at the others to keep their mouths shut.  He wanted to investigate it further but John was leading him back to their camp.

 

Everyone he had come with were on the rut tonics, none of their females or Omegas had come.  They couldn’t afford any accidents or their attentions swayed for anything lurking around their tent.  Already Dean found a snake hiding in his blankets...whether that was a coincidence or not, Dean wasn’t sure.  

 

Dean ran his fingers through his hair over and over again, almost becoming claustrophobic with his own scent overpowering the tent.  He could feel the moon starting to rise deep in his bones and he had to grip onto his wardrobe chest to keep himself from fleeing.  Staying put was his best choice….lest he pick a fight with the wrong Alpha.  Alistar had been baiting him the last two days, constantly saying dirty things about Castiel.  He wanted a fight and Dean had to nearly bite his own tongue off to keep from attacking him.  Any fights that happened before the run even started would forfeit your chance.

 

And Dean couldn’t do that...not after everything and all his training.  He felt stronger than ever but if he failed Castiel before it even started he would never be able to live with himself.  A small smile grew slowly as he grazed his fingers over the bracelet sitting on his wrist.  Two new additions shined in the light and Dean held his breath, tracing over the two rings he had tied to the strings.  One old and nearly tarnished...the other new and shiny.

 

He’d finally get to touch Castiel again...to feel the smoothness of his skin and smell that wonderful sweet scent that had just started to seep through.  He swallowed hard and prayed that his own would still be appealing to Castiel...that he still craved for it.  It had been Sam’s idea to send Garth off with that package, to give Castiel some kind of proof that he was here.  That had been a few hours ago...Dean frowned deep and went to head out of his tent when the flaps were pulled back on their own.  Gabriel slipped inside and shoved something at his chest.

 

“What are you doing here?!” Dean demanded staring at him with wide eyes.  He wasn’t entirely sure but he figured with Lilith around, it wasn’t going to be good if anyone found out that Gabriel had come to see him hours before the run would start.

 

“Calm down Dean, I come bearing gifts…” Gabriel whispered tapping his finger against the box that he had momentarily forgotten about.  Dean went to open it but Gabriel flailed his hands.

 

“No, no...wait until I leave.  Gods man...seeing Cassie like that was bad enough…” he groaned rolling his eyes.  Dean perked up at the mention of his mate and Gabriel groaned even louder.

 

“I’m gone,” he laughed heading over to the door only to stop and level Dean with a hard stare that sent a shudder down his back, “You find him Dean...don’t let anyone else near him...you hear me?”

 

“I’ll kill anyone who tries…” Dean growled.  Gabriel gave him a smile and nodded, slipping out of the tent.  Dean stared for a moment before slowly dropping his eyes down to the box.  He licked his lips and opened it with a trembling hand, nearly dropping to his knees when the scent hit his nose.  

 

‘Oh Cas…” he moaned, dropping the box on the floor and clutching the cloth in his fingers, feeling his arousal shoot through his spine.  He suddenly felt feverish as the base of his cock swelled, nearly popping a knot right there.  Gasping loudly he pressed his hands against the bed and took in slow breaths..  He needed to imprint this scent into his brain...it would be the only thing he had to really find Castiel in those woods.  

 

With the last bit of sanity he had, he stumbled towards the tent entrance and tied the cords tightly, knotting it so no one could just burst through.  He hurried back to the bed, nearly ripping off his pants and then crawled under his furs.  His fingers shook as he placed the cloth over his pillow, staring at the delicate plum thread stitched into the edges for a second before burrowing his face into it.  The fingers of his right hand wrapped tightly around his cock, rutting forward as Castiel’s scent filled every one of his senses until it was all he could think about.  His wolf came rip tearing through his mind, nearly breaking out in a howl with his mate’s scent so close.  

 

“Oh Gods,” he gasped, rutting faster into his hand as his orgasm swelled.  All it took was one image of Castiel smiling so sweetly at him, dark blue eyes shining through those lashes had him keening into his pillow.  The slight swell of his knot pulsed under his fingers and he spilled onto the sheets under him.  A ragged breath tore out of his lungs and he was gasping, sweat dripping down his back as he regained some semblance of calm.  

 

Dean’s eyes had just returned from being rolled back into his head when the first horn sounded, every joint in his body tensing.  It was time.  He swallowed hard and sat up slowly, his fingers clutching the cloth to bring up to his nose one last time.

 

“Dean?  We need to leave, now.  The others are already rushing over,” he heard John call out and Dean growled low in his chest.  He had to be at the front of the line...he had to see Castiel before he took off.  Dean scrambled off the bed and pulled off his sweat soaked shirt to wipe off his spend on his lower stomach.  They were only allowed one item of clothing and he chose the bracelet, knowing that it would it stay fixed to his wrist even after the wolf took hold.  

 

“Are you alright?” John asked warily once he exited the tent.  Dean merely nodded at him, his hand reaching up to squeeze his father’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you...for everything,” he managed to say.  Before John could answer Dean was off, dodging the others that were walking down the path. The second he approached the hill that dipped down into the open field, his heart slammed against his rib cage. There had to be at least a couple hundred wolves already down there, the echoing growls sounding almost thunderous as it made it’s way up the hill.  The reality of this whole thing had him scrambling to catch his breath.  

 

“Stay focused son...you can do this,” John heard his father’s voice in his head and he swallowed hard, hurrying down past the lingering few still making their way down.  Somehow he managed to squeeze his way to the front, several wolves snarling at his back in annoyance. No one could get into a fight now, a few Alphas were already being ripped away from the group being disqualified.  

 

The sun was setting down low and Dean allowed for his wolf to come just to the surface, his eyes tight and pulsing as the pull towards the moon became stronger.  The others around him were doing the same, their bodies swaying with the bubbling need.

 

The sound of another horn made him jump and his mouth went dry when he saw the procession start.  Each of the breeders were wearing nothing but a sheer cloth covering that would be tossed away once they took their places.

 

“There’s my sweet little bitch,” he heard snarled and Dean clenched his fingers into his palm, biting hard into the skin when he glanced over at Alistair.  The lewd grin on his face growing wider once he saw Dean glaring at him.  Dean wanted to say something to shut him up but there was a hand on his wrist and he jerked around to shove the Alpha off.  He was met with Meg giving him a look of warning.  

 

His entire body jerked almost violently when a familiar scent found its way to his nose.  Everything seemed to slow down around him as he turned, finally meeting those dark blue eyes he had fallen in love with so long ago.  Castiel was standing right in front of him, his eyes huge and fearful but yet...brimming with hope.

 

“Cas…” he whispered, going to take a step forward but the hand still wrapped around his wrist clutched tighter.  Castiel gave him the barest of smiles but it was enough to have Dean’s wolf snarling, his knees buckling under its’ will.  He watched closely as Castiel placed a hand over his heart and closed his eyes.

 

Dean returned the gesture and grinned when Castiel’s smile grew wider, knowing he could see the bracelet around his wrist clearly. Their staring match was interrupted with another horn blow, jolting Castiel and Dean could see him start to tremble.  Dean nodded at Castiel, needing him to understand that he was going to find him.  The other breeders all turned to wave flirtatiously, blowing kisses or to show off their bodies before the gowns were dropped to the ground.  Castiel fully faced Dean and let the flimsy covering fall and Dean growled low in his throat with want.  

 

He was more beautiful than Dean could have ever imagined.  Gone was the thin pale boy he he had fallen head over heels for...in his place was a young man.  Taller, broader, strong sinewy muscles rippling under his tanned skin.  Dean’s mouth watered as Castiel showed off his body, his little show only for Dean.  He could hear the Alphas around him growling hungrily and even Alistair’s little cat calls couldn’t tear his eyes off Castiel’s body.

 

Then there was the howl, long and almost remorseful, signalling for the breeders to take their head start.  Castiel’s bravado wavered and he was staring at Dean, his body trembling even more with fear.  Dean mouthed ‘Go’, watching with a heavy heart as Castiel did as he was told, tearing off straight towards the river that Dean had scouted out the day before.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on Castiel’s scent, the sound of his thudding heart beat and waited for the second howl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cain closed his eyes as the sound of his tent being ripped open filled his ears.  He could practically smell the rage wafting off Lilith as she stormed up to him.

 

“Why are the Winchester’s here Cain?” she snarled.  Cain turned slowly, the top of his lip twitching as he took in her hallowed appearance.  Time in the tower did nothing for her, not even her temperament.  

 

“I invited every single clan Lilith, including them,” he answered stepping around her.  She grabbed at his arm, her breathing coming out in ragged puffs.

 

“I warned you….”

 

“Yes, you did.  But this...you can’t overstep this Lilith.  And neither can your father. If Dean wins...you can’t do a fucking thing about it,” Cain hissed shoving her away from him. Lilith’s blood boiled as she stared at him, only barely thinking before she stomped around him, needing to find her nephew immediately.  She made a pit stop at her own tent and then hurried down where the Alphas were being housed.  It didn’t take long to find Alistair, not with his voice carrying in the wind.

 

“Aunt!  So good of you to visit,” he laughed.  She gripped his arm and yanked him away from the others, ignoring their hollering.  

 

“I want that trash, Winchester taken out,” she snarled and Alistair smirked.

 

“Don’t fret dear Aunt...he’ll be taken care of once I’m finished with that little bitch of mine…”

 

“No!  Castiel is not your priority...Dean is.  Once you get rid of him, then you can claim Castiel,” she demanded.  Alistair merely snickered, shaking his head a bit.

 

“I don’t want to claim the bitch, I just want to make him useless for another…”

 

“And I don’t care what you do with him either...fuck him, bleed him...I don’t care...as long as the Winchester boy is killed and you bring me his head...understand?” she said through clenched teeth before pushing the vials into his open palm.  “Give these to your friends…”

 

“Aunt...this...this is against the laws,” Alistair stammered staring down at the shiny silver liquid.  It was the tonic to stave off a rut...any wolf who entered the run could not be on any of the tonics.

 

“And you’re a Ranuulf...laws don’t apply to us.  Now start acting like one and do as you’re told!” Lilith demanded and sauntered off through the crowd.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel’s legs burned as he ran, dodging through trees and branches, only able to wince as the pain seared into his skin.  He was already filthy, having fallen several times in the mud and his blood was starting to mix with the dirt caking his skin.  The second howl hadn’t sounded off yet and Castiel didn’t even know how much longer he had left.  The farther he got the safer he would be.  Michael had given him a map of this area earlier and Castiel studied it until his eyes blurred.  There was a river somewhere northeast of where they had started and that was his goal.  

 

He finally heard it off to his left and he forced his legs to go faster, nearly falling head first into the slow moving stream.  The water was icy but he sucked the water into his mouth like it was air.  It stung his insides but he didn’t care, he was so thirsty and his body was aching.  He allowed himself only a minute to rest before he was crawling towards the bank, rolling around in the soft black mud.  

 

Castiel was just spreading a thick layer of mud between his legs when he felt the moon’s pull down to his bones.  He raised glowing eyes towards it, stifling a moan as it slid into its peak, the power of The Claiming Moon shining down on all of them.  It was then he heard the second howl echoing off through the trees.  Castiel was frozen in his spot, his heart hammering in his chest when the ground began to shake.  The Alpha’s were tearing their way towards them and Castiel still hadn’t found a place to hide.

 

He scrambled to his feet and kept his pace fast as he searched for anything to keep him out of sight. A cry was torn from him as his heat rose, fighting off the last dregs of tea he had drank to keep it stifled.  Each step he took was like fresh spurts of heated glass searing his insides.  There was a loud growl from behind him and he turned with wide eyes when he saw the snarling, drooling Alpha stalking him.  

 

Castiel barely recognized the man, he had been one of the first suitors that he had turned down.  Gordon Walker...a proud Alpha wolf who had taken his dismissal badly. He had a temper and if Castiel remembered correctly, horrible patience. He had to use that to his advantage now. Castiel held his breath and took off in a sprint, ignoring the pain and need ripping at his core. The little voice in his head telling him to just submit, roll over and let the Alpha take you. It’ll be easier and over with quickly.

 

Gordon roared, tearing after him like Castiel knew he would.  If he could get him to phase before getting anywhere near him then the Alpha would be out of the game.  He could already hear Gordon panting heavily behind him and Castiel veered off through the trees, dodging and dipping under the branches.  Timing it just right to slide under one as Gordon flung over the top of it, landing square on his back.  He flipped over and growled loudly before phasing so fast it had to be painful.

 

Castiel smirked at him, “You’re out Gordon...” he said breathlessly, the grin quickly fading when Gordon pounced on top of him, his teeth snapping just inches away from his throat.  He let out a scream but just as quickly as it happened, the weight on top of him was suddenly gone.  Castiel shot up and felt his breath lock up in his chest.  Meg had the Alpha wolf by the throat and she squeezed until he went limp.

 

“Get out of here Castiel!” she cried turning blazing red eyes at him.  

 

“Meg…”

 

“You really think your father would let you do this without some kind of protection?  Go! More are coming!” she cried grabbing up his arm and flinging him forward.  He used the momentum to take off through the trees, diving into the next body of water to recoat himself in more mud.

 

He was already so exhausted, his heat alone was becoming too much and he had to get inside a cave or something.  He finally managed to find one, scrambling inside on his hands and knees.  There was hardly anything inside from what he could barely make out but there was a large boulder jutting out of the side.  

 

“Thank you,” he whimpered crawling behind it and pulling his legs up to his chest.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the first echo of wolves baying, mating howls quickly ripping through the air.  Castiel couldn’t help the whimper that left his throat, fear overriding the burning need deep in his gut.  

 

All too soon, things grew quieter, the mating sounds completely silenced and Castiel stilled, not wanting to allow himself even a chance to relax that he was safe.  There was a crunch of branches breaking at the mouth of his cave and Castiel sucked in a quick breath, scrambling to sit up, thinking that it was Meg to come tell him it was safe.  That was when the scent wafted through to him, filling his senses of a bitter putrid smell.  

 

It wasn’t Meg….or Dean.  

 

“Hellloooo my little Omega…”

 

“No...no…” he gasped when he recognized that voice.  He barely managed to right himself when the shadow of Alistair’s face peered around the edge of the rock he had been hiding behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean felt something slam into his side, grunting as he was lifted off his feet and flung to the ground.  The Alpha overtowering him was one he’d never seen before and he snarled back at him, hitting the side of his head so hard he collapsed to the ground.  Dean didn’t hesitate as he jumped back to his feet, running in the same direction that Castiel had gone.  His scent was so strong but the farther out he got, the fainter it grew.  

 

Sounds of mating howls and pleasured moans filled his ears and he growled, shutting them out as he hurried on, dodging out of the way of another charging Alpha.  As long as he stayed out of the way of the other breeders, the Alphas didn’t seem to attack him.  Which was good for him, he was only after one.

 

The sound of the river made his heart soar, especially when Castiel’s scent seemed to taper off right here at this spot.  There were signs of disturbance in the mud and he grinned, his Omega was brilliant but it wouldn’t hide his scent for very long.  He was just about to cross when he was tackled from behind, his face being forced right into the dirt.

 

Dean somehow managed to buck the Alpha off and he was scrambling away, quickly getting to his feet to see three of them circling around him.  He recognized each one as part of Alistair’s group and none of them seemed too eager to be finding an Omega for themselves.  He crouched down only to still when Alistair himself showed his face, the sickly grin making Dean’s stomach recoil.

 

“You seem to keep getting in my way Winchester,” he snarled, “And I can’t have you keeping me away from my precious little bitch.”

 

“He’ll never be yours,” Dean seethed through clenched teeth.  Alistair tilted his head back and barked out a laugh.

 

“And now...he’ll never be yours either Dean-O...take him,” Alistair ordered.  Dean cried out when a foot swung straight into his sternum, knocking the breath right out of his lungs.  He could just make out Alistair’s disappearing form before he was back on his feet, swinging his arms out to fight off the advancing Alphas.  Fear and rage raced through him, making him sloppy in his attacks.  They had him knocked flat on his back with one wrapping his fingers tightly around his throat.  His vision was beginning to blur when he could suddenly breathe again.

 

Dean quickly sat up and gasped, that strange Alpha Meg, had her teeth clamped in one of their throats, ripping out the meat with a snarl.  The other two hesitated before they were tearing off into the woods in the direction towards camp.  

 

“Meg?” he asked breathlessly.  The Alpha wiped at her chin and stepped closer to him.

 

“You need to hurry your ass up, I’ve already taken another one out for Castiel...and now Alistair is tracking him.  Cain didn’t put me in here just so I could watch you fail.  So you better find him...and kill that bastard before he gets his hands on Castiel.  Or I’ll kill you myself,” she snarled.  Dean nodded minutely, turning to run across the river.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Castiel stared up in horror as Alistair sneered down at him, his arm flinging out fast to snatch at his arm.  Castiel was quicker though, diving to the right and sprinting around him to get out of the cave.  He barely made it to the mouth when Alistair grabbed him, shoving him face first down into the ground.

 

“No!” Castiel screamed keeping his legs locked together as Alistair’s fingers dug into his skin.

 

“You can’t refuse me little bitch, you’ll take it whether you like it or not,” he snarled and Castiel fought even harder against him.  He would rather die at the hands of this Alpha then be taken by force.  His vision swam as he was spun around, a hand slapping him hard across the face.

 

“Dean isn’t coming for you, so you can just stop fighting me,” Alistair growled grabbing at Castiel’s chin to keep his head from moving.

 

“I’ll never stop fighting you...and yes, he is coming for me,” Castiel hissed, biting back the pain when Alistair dug his nails into the inside of his thighs to try and pry them apart.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong little one...your precious Dean is dead,” Alistair laughed, licking up the side of his face as Castiel’s chest and eyes burned.

 

“You’re lying,” Castiel gasped, ignoring the tears that were slowly trailing down his cheeks.  Alistair just smirked, his fingers closing around Castiel’s throat.  He cried out and tried to struggle harder but he was quickly growing weaker by the second.

 

It wasn’t fair...they had been so close...just mere feet from each other and that was all Castiel was going to have.  He’d never get to feel Dean’s arms around him again...to play in that snow he had dreamed about for years.  Or to feel Dean’s pups kicking inside his stomach.

 

“Dean…” Castiel whimpered, his fingers starting to loose their grip around Alistair’s arm.  The last thing he was going to see was this disgusting Alpha on top of him.  His vision was blurring and couldn’t clearly make out Alistair’s head snapping up, could hardly hear the roaring of yet another Alpha finding them.  The fingers around his throat were suddenly gone and Castiel sucked in a painful breath, tilting his head up slowly to see both of the Alpha’s fighting, spinning around in the dirt.  

 

“Dean…” Castiel gasped as the scent of his mate filled his nose, sharpening his senses to zone in on Dean’s form wrestling with Alistair.  He fought off the urge to sob, his body moving in slow motion as he rolled over to start getting up to his feet.

 

Dean was winning, every blow to Alistair’s body was aimed to kill and Castiel laughed breathlessly when the vile Alpha finally collapsed down to the ground in a heap.  Alistair let out a strangled cry when Dean didn’t hesitate, grabbing at his head to snap his neck violently.  Castiel could barely breathe as he looked at Dean, his chest swelling when he finally turned around.

 

“Cas…” Dean whispered, eyes glowing as he tentatively reached for him.  

 

“You’re really here…” Castiel’s voice broke and Dean was suddenly within arms reach, wrapping around him so tightly Castiel could finally draw a breath.  Dean cooed at him, pressing kisses into the side of his face and neck but Castiel couldn’t calm down.  He clung harder and sobbed against Dean’s dirty skin.

 

The both of them tensed when several howls broke out.  There were hungry Alphas out there, and Castiel was still unclaimed.  He took in a shaky breath and tugged on Dean’s hand towards the mouth of the cave.

 

“We need to hurry,” Castiel swallowed hard going to kneel down when Dean stopped him, touching the side of his face with gentle fingers.  Castiel gazed up to meet Dean’s eyes and felt his breath hitch at how much pain was shining through.  Dean’s thumbs cleaned away the tears and all Castiel wanted was to be closer to his mate.

 

“I never wanted our first time to be like this…” Dean whispered.  Castiel felt his eyes burn again and he nodded, turning his face to kiss into Dean’s palm.

 

“I know…”

 

“Cas…” Dean started but the howls were getting closer.  Dean let out a frustrated noise and pressed their foreheads together.  “I can’t do this without you...tell me you really want this.  Tell me you still...you still want me,” Dean said tightly.  Castiel stared up at him, the raw agony growing even deeper in those beautiful eyes.  Castiel felt his heart thud against his ribs as he cupped the side of Dean’s face.

 

“I still love you,” he said simply and Dean whined just before pressing their lips together messily.  Castiel mewled against him, his fingers clinging to Dean’s shoulders as the Alpha carefully laid him down on the ground.  Castiel wanted to say so many things, to reassure his mate that he had been Dean’s from the moment he knew what it meant.  

 

But they were out of time.  He could scent the other wolves creeping closer and Dean growled low in his throat.  Castiel quickly rolled over onto his stomach, moaning low when Dean pressed their bodies flush together, the swell of his cock brushing along the cleft of Castiel’s ass.

 

“Dean...hurry,” he whimpered, his heat searing through him again.  Dean kissed at his shoulder, sucking on his skin as the tip of his cock began to breach him.  Castiel gasped, spreading his legs wider, the want making his eyes roll back as every inch slid deep into him.  He was so open and wet for his mate it didn’t hurt.  The slight burn ignited his two souls and he was crying out quickly when Dean pistoned his hips forward.

 

“Cas...fuck...Cas,” Dean panted in his ear, his arms braced on either side of Castiel’s upper body.  Chest to back pressed flush together with not a fraction of space between them. Castiel dug his fingers into the earth and cried out wantonly as Dean sped up, the swell of his knot already forming.  There were snarls and growls emanating from the front of the cave and Castiel could just barely see them through the bleariness of his eyes.  There was at least 5 and they were staring hungrily at them.

 

“He’s mine!” Dean bellowed, digging his hips harder and faster against him.  Castiel felt his entire body jerking, spasming under the overwhelming pull in his gut.  He was close and if he didn’t get Dean’s claim on him, one of these other Alphas were going to try.  Castiel reached back and gripped onto Dean’s hair, yanking on it to get the Alpha angry.  Dean snarled but didn’t fight against Castiel’s hold, just fucked into him harder.  It took only a few more thrusts before Dean’s knot locked into him, a resounding howl echoing off the cave walls.  Castiel screamed out his release, his own howl ripping through him when Dean’s teeth clamped into his shoulder, breaking the skin.

 

The Alphas who had been watching were suddenly gone and it was finally just them...and it was so quiet.  Dean gently eased them onto their sides and Castiel sighed deeply when his mate curled around him.  The wound on his neck was slowly healing and throbbed deeply but Castiel reveled in it.  He was finally with Dean...finally allowed to be with him without anyone getting in their way.  Castiel pulled Dean’s arms tighter around himself and snuggled back.

 

“I love you Castiel,” Dean whispered just before Castiel fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean’s eyes fluttered open, the smell of dawn winding it’s way into the cave where they slept.  He looked down and smiled, Castiel was curled into him, his face pressed against his chest.  He made a few soft noises but continued to sleep.  Dean couldn't believe he was finally here...Castiel sleeping in his arms and they were mated.  It wasn’t how he had wanted it, but he had plenty of time to make it up to him.

 

They were safe now.

 

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead and bit his lip when his mate made a little noise before blinking sleepily up at him.

 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said, a warm smile lifting the corners of his lips.  Dean leaned in and kissed him, just a mere brush that had Castiel chasing after when he pulled away.

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean replied.  Castiel nudged him until he was laying on his back and Castiel draped his body over his, burrowing his face back into Dean’s neck.  

 

“What time is it?” Castiel asked, grumbling softly as Dean traced his fingertips over the dips in his back.

 

“Just before dawn,” Dean answered and Castiel hummed low in his throat.  He felt curious fingers touching at the braided leather around his wrist and a gasp leaving his mate’s lips when he finally saw the two rings.

 

“You...you actually kept it,” Castiel said sitting up a little.  Dean smiled as he silently untied the new one.

 

“Of course...I wanted to give it back to you...but I couldn’t part with it.  So I made you a new one,” he said softly, gently guiding the ring onto Castiel’s left ring finger.  Castiel didn’t say anything, just kept staring down at it as his lower lip trembled with the effort to keep his emotions in check.  Dean hated it, he couldn't bear the fact that Castiel had been forced to shove his feelings down.  He cupped the side of his mate’s face and brought their lips together, kissing him slowly and pouring everything he felt into it.  Castiel mewled softly and kissed him back just as passionately.  

 

They broke apart when a loud howl broke out into the still morning air.  Signifying that the run was officially over, sealing any mating that had been done the night before.  Castiel clutched onto him tightly, nuzzling his nose along Dean’s jaw as both of them fought the excited hum flowing through their veins.  

 

“We made it…” Castiel said breathlessly, a beautiful gummy smile pulling at his lips.  Dean laughed softly around the sudden lump in his throat and nodded eagerly.  His fingers dove into Castiel’s thick mussed up hair and kissed his forehead.

 

“Yeah we did sweetheart….we made it.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Cain shivered under his wool cloak as they finally approached the bridge into New Haven. Castiel hadn’t lied in his letter, telling him how magical it was the moment you first saw this place.  Everything around him was completely coated in white frothy snow.  It was so different from Lupanar with its flat lands and brilliant greens and yellows.  New Haven was a world all on its own.  

 

He grinned wide when he saw Sam waving eagerly before hugging his arms around his body to keep warm.  Cain’s party followed after him in a line to cross over the bridge, the river underneath completely frozen.

 

“About time you all got here!  We were expecting you hours ago!” Sam called out reaching up to take the reigns so Cain could hop off.  He laughed brightly and pulled him into a tight hug before clapping him on the back.

 

“Our apologies Sammy!  We weren’t exactly expecting any of this...we never see snow in Lupanar,” Gabriel chuckled hurrying over to give Sam a hug as well.  Cain watched fondly as the two boys laughed at each other, Gabriel reaching up and somehow managing to get Sam’s tall frame down into a headlock.  Michael stepped up to his side and chuckled softly as they continued to watch the playful wrestling match.

 

“Alright, alright!  Come on!” Sam grinned trudging rather quickly through the snow.  Cain laughed with a shake of his head, trying to keep up until they reached the path leading to the cluster of houses.  The snow was thinner and easier to walk on and Cain had to give himself a moment to take everything in with a deep breath.

 

New Haven was magnificent.  Rolling hills and luscious green trees outlining the entire area.  Though it was freezing to them, everyone walking around seemed content to be making pathways in the snow.  Even the little ones were outside, giggling loudly as they threw rolled up balls at each other. Cain grinned when he saw one in particular, letting out a loud whistle he watched as the little dark haired girl skid to a stop.  A huge gummy smile spreading across her face when she saw them.

 

“Letty’s gotten so big!” Michael gasped as she flew through the snow like a pro. Cain chuckled, catching the little six year old in mid leap.

 

“Grandpa!” she giggled kissing his forehead and nose. Cain leaned in and breathed in her fresh scent, it bared no signifier yet but he could just make out Castiel’s flowery one along with Dean’s cinnamon lingering there in her skin.

 

“How are you little one?” Cain asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.  She giggled brightly, wiggling around until she practically launched herself at Michael.  Cain had to swallow hard when she smiled again, she was a mirror image of Collette...except for those eyes. They were moss green with just a barely there tint of yellow and blue.

 

“Missed you munchkin,” Michael said holding her close until she was squirming again.

 

“Come play!” She shouted, taking off in a run towards the other little ones.  It was then Cain stilled, a pair of golden haired twins sitting off to the side whispering softly to each other.  They were so much bigger now...the last he’d seen them they were just pups.  There was a new one, even younger giggling loudly as her little chubby hands slapped at the snow.

 

“Dear Gods...how many is that now?” Michael laughed.  Cain turned to look at Sam who was smiling up at him knowingly.  

 

“Five…”

 

“Letty!” Cain spun around to see his oldest grandchild run over to Emma, the second oldest, a blonde haired little beauty with bright blue eyes.  The girls were only a year apart and were inseparable, well, according to Castiel’s letters anyway.  But he could clearly see it now, Letty grabbed up her sister’s hand and tore off after the other children.

 

Cain was just about to ask what was going on when two large wolves crashed through the trees, bringing forth a wave of snow to cover the scattering pups.  He recognized his son’s light coat immediately and grinned, watching as the two massive wolves rolled around, getting snow caught in their fur.

 

“Cas!” Gabriel called and the smaller of the two perked up, letting out an excited bark as he started to run over.  Cain quickly dodged out of the way as Castiel tackled his brothers, licking at their faces as they shouted.

 

A warm hand slapped down on his shoulder and Cain smiled even bigger when he turned to see his best friend John Winchester.  The man was so much older and even had a little bit of gray in his dark hair.  He chuckled and yanked the man into a hug.

 

“So good to finally have you here brother,” John muttered and Cain nodded quickly, reveling in the happy sounds surrounding him.

 

“Yes...it is,” Cain said, feeling the years of stress and grief lifting from his shoulders the longer he stared at his friend.  Lilith was gone, dead and buried in the ground after suffering from a disease she inherited from her father’s side.  He had tried to mourn her passing...but it was hard when he was finally free of the Ranuulf family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel hummed to himself as everyone piled into the massive meeting hall for supper.  It was their way of welcoming his father and brothers to their home.  He stirred the pot of stew a few more times before he felt a gentle tug on his pants.  Looking down to see bright blue eyes shining up at him he grinned, picking up Emma to sit on his hip.

 

“You want to taste some baby girl? See if it’s okay?” He asked grinning at the vigorous nod she gave.  Castiel fed her some and she groaned happily.

 

“S’good Dadda!” she giggled.  Castiel kissed the tip of her nose and set her down, gently pushing her towards the other children.  He watched fondly as his oldest, Letty, ushered the others to their special little table.  Emma took the cue and helped, even picking up her youngest sibling, Skylar and putting her in a seat.  His twins Claire and Aiden just looked around with bored expressions and Castiel found himself laughing.  The twins always managed to crack him up.  Benny and Samandriel’s two children easily sunk down in their chairs along with Sam and Jess’s three pups.

 

They had so many now and Castiel loved it.  Every morning he would wake up surrounded by his children...and Dean.  His big bad wolf always slept in his second skin, keeping them warm and protected throughout the night.  Castiel had no other word to describe it except that it made him giddy and excited to see what the next day would bring.

 

“Hey sweetheart.”

 

Castiel sighed softly when a warm weight pressed up against him as soft lips traced up his neck.  The spicey scent of his mate always made his skin tingle and heart flutter in his chest.  Even after six years together...it still never felt like he could pull in enough of Dean’s scent...or warmth.

 

“Hello Dean...did you speak with Sam yet?” Castiel asked, letting his eyes close for a moment as Dean’s arms wrapped around his middle to bury his face into Castiel’s neck.

 

“Mmhmm...finally get some alone time tonight,” Dean said, his voice muffled against his shoulder.  Castiel giggled and playfully pushed his mate away from him.

 

“You’re lucky my father understands and wants to spend this time with John and his grand pups,” Castiel grinned.  Dean bit his bottom lip and shrugged, moving back to kiss at his neck again.  Castiel laughed, easily moving away to help Mary, who was fondly smiling at them, serve up the bowls.  Castiel moved over to the small table to make sure the children had their food and were eating before kissing each of his own on the forehead.

 

“We’ll be back in the morning,” Castiel said tucking some stray hair behind Letty’s ear, his fingers grazing over her cheek.  She nodded with a bright smile.

 

“Okay Dadda...me and Ems will help Grandma,” she said and Castiel hugged her tightly, so proud of the little lady she was becoming.  Dean swooped in and kissed each of them as well before snatching up Castiel’s hand, pulling him out into the snow.

 

Castiel walked a few feet from the meeting hall and let his head dip back, taking in a deep breath of the crisp winter air.  It was so cold but Castiel loved it.  The snow had been everything he had ever dreamed about and more so.  He opened his eyes to find Dean staring at him, bottom lip locked between his teeth.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“I’ll never get over how beautiful you are,” Dean said reverently and Castiel could feel the blush burning up his cheeks.

 

“Even after I get old?”

 

“Not even then...come on,” Dean said softly taking up his hand to lead him towards their own house.  It was set towards the edge, the trees serving as their back yard.  It was two stories with all the pups downstairs while Dean and Castiel’s bedroom was on the second floor. Their babies never slept in their own beds anyway, always finding their way into their room at different times in the night.  Skylar was still too small to join them but her little bassinet was always close by and soon, she’d be outgrowing that and joining in with her siblings.    

 

Castiel’s heart fluttered when Dean suddenly yanked on his hand and they were falling into a heap in the billowy snow.  He laughed as Dean spun them, pressing Castiel’s back into the ground.  A soft hungry growl emanated from Dean’s chest as he burrowed his face into Castiel’s neck.  Castiel bit his lip and tilted his head to give his mate even more room, just waiting to see if Dean would catch it.

 

“Okay, now I know it’s not the food,” Dean moaned sucking hard at his pulse point, “You smell fucking incredible.”  Castiel moaned, his back arching away from the snow as he licked his lips.  His heart fluttered and he gasped when Dean’s hips subconsciously rolled forward slowly, his mate’s arousal pulsing a heat right into Castiel’s rapidly growing cock.  It took him a moment to get his bearings and to concentrate around Dean’s languid rutting but he managed to suck in a breath.  Without saying another word, he took Dean’s hand and placed his open palm onto his flat stomach.  He laid there, waiting and watching patiently until Dean’s eyes widened, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

 

“Oh my Gods...really?” Dean gasped sitting up on his knees to look down at him with a mixture of hunger, lust and adoration. Castiel laughed softly, nodding his answer just before Dean fell forward pressing kisses all over his face.

 

“Baby are you sure?” Dean asked pulling only a few inches away from his face..

 

“Yes...I saw Pam earlier today.  This will make six Dean…” Castiel grinned tracing his plush lips with frigid fingers.  Dean laughed breathlessly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his parted lips.  Castiel moaned softly, pulling Dean closer by his shoulders.  Somehow he managed to get his legs free from under Dean’s weight and wrapped them around his mate’s waist.  Dean’s arousal pressed right alongside his again and Castiel moaned, wanting and needing more of his mate’s skin and warmth.  

 

“Dean….” he panted nipping at Dean’s bottom lip.  

 

“Six pups in six years baby…” Dean moaned, not giving Castiel a chance to reply.  He parted his lips as Dean’s tongue began to beg for entrance and he greedily sucked the muscle into his mouth.  His mate slowly traced and teased him, flicking their tongues together before he was kissing down his chin back towards his neck.

 

“Well what do you expect?  You keep me very satisfied during my heats,” Castiel smirked, laughing a little breathlessly.  Dean snickered but Castiel could feel him blushing against his skin.

 

“You are incredibly insatiable...what else am I to do but keep my baby sated?” he said with a little laugh.  Castiel beamed up at him and allowed Dean to crawl off before helping him out of the snow.  They stepped up to their door hand in hand, Dean just about to open it when Castiel gently pulled him back.  Without a word he lead him away towards their porch swing.  Dean grinned and climbed onto it, moving around so Castiel could settle himself on Dean’s torso, pressing his ear against his chest to listen to his heart beat.

 

They didn’t need to worry about a blanket, Dean’s body heat alone kept Castiel nice and toasty which he snuggled deeper into.  Dean’s fingers found their usual spot deep into his hair and Castiel nearly purred he was so content.  

 

“I love you so much sweetheart,” Dean whispered.  Castiel raised up his face and brought their lips together, humming softly.

 

“I love you too…” he whispered back, smiling big when Dean traced over his lips and nose with a finger.

 

“Wake me up before the dawn,” Castiel said sleepily, curling up around his mate as Dean’s arms hugged him close.  Keeping him safe and most importantly...loved.

  
  



End file.
